


Soulbound

by SheepishGoat



Series: Soulbound [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Angst, Burgers Fit for Royalty, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Get a Grip Sans, Happy Ending, I Know What This Looks Like, Multi, Mysterious Fixations, Not Actually a Sansfic, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader needs to stop sending the poor skeleton accidental signals, Synesthesia???, Tags May Change, Twelve Years Later, Unpleasant Work Hours, Unrequited Crush, but the skeleton isn't who you end up with, by which I mean 'tags will change with the story', no really, the author's starting to feel bad for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepishGoat/pseuds/SheepishGoat
Summary: IT'S THE AGE-OLD STORY:GIRL MOVES TO NEW CITY. GIRL MEETS SKELETON. SKELETON VIOLATES GIRL'S PRIVACY. SKELETON INVITES GIRL TO LUNCH LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. GIRL SAYS “YES.” GIRL MEETS SKELETON'S COOL, HANDSOME BROTHER AND THEIR ALMOST-AS-COOL FRIENDS. SPAGHETTI IS MADE.OH, AND ALSO A MYSTERIOUS GOAT IS ADMIRED FROM A DISTANCE.A CLASSIC TALE, TRULY.(In which the Barrier fell twelve years ago.)





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. November 1st, as promised.
> 
> If you read the crackfic I posted a couple days ago, welcome back! If you haven't, it'll be linked as the second part of the Series this fic is attached to, but it's not exactly required reading.
> 
> But you're not here for Chapter Notes! You're here for entertainment! For drama! For romance! And for that sweet, sweet Undertale fanfic action. So, without further ado, I present to you...
> 
> ...Well. At least _one_ of those things.

“SANS! WAKE UP, LAZYBONES!”

 

Sans blearily opens a socket to the sound of his brother's loud, rapid knocking on his bedroom door. Then he closes it again.

 

“five more minutes, paps,” he groans into his pillow.

 

“YOU SAID THAT FIVE MINUTES AGO,” Papyrus counters, having somehow heard him. Sans still doesn't know how he does that. “AND I HAVE TO LEAVE FOR WORK SOON. WHO WILL WAKE YOU THEN?” There's a pause in which he can hear his brother gasp. “I COULD CALL UNDYNE! I'M SURE SHE'D BE HAPPY TO-”

 

“nope! nope, i'm up, that's okay!” Sans calls, jolting upright in his bed.

 

“ARE YOU SURE?” He almost sounds disappointed. “I KNOW SHE'S BEEN LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO TRAIN WITH, AND-”

 

“yep! nope! i'm... i'm good!” He really doesn't feel like dodging spears today.

 

“WELL... IF YOU'RE SURE.” Papyrus says dejectedly. Sans lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“yeah. i've got a few things i need to take care of today anyway."

 

 

 

Papyrus is already gone by the time Sans is finally showered and dressed, having left a note on the kitchen counter next to breakfast—scrambled eggs and bacon. Sans' perpetual grin softens at that. His brother really is the coolest. He sits down by the window and watches cars go by as he eats.

 

Sans is tired. Halloween was yesterday. Lots of monster homes get hit by asshole humans this time of year, but his house has always been a popular target. He was up into the early hours of the morning sitting on his doorstep to ward off would-be vandals. It seemed easier than repainting the place again.

 

He finishes his meal and sighs. Tired or not, he really does have work to do today. He checks the time. The kid should be at work by now.

 

Leaving his plate in the sink, he glances out the window again. The weather's nice enough, he decides. Probably one of the last warm days of the year. Might as well take the bus. He slips on his favorite hoodie and steps outside.

 

 

 

It's almost noon by the time he's finished, and Sans is enjoying the feeling of sunshine on his bones as he walks down the street. A feeling he doesn't get enough of, he thinks. Not that he doesn't go out much. It's just that he's rarely relaxed enough to really savor it.

 

One of the drawbacks of being a monster living on the fringes of the human part of Ebott is that he's had to learn to watch his back whenever he leaves the house. Sure, most humans are indifferent to him. Maybe a few will send a dirty look his way as they pass him on the sidewalk. But there are some people who will, for whatever reason, go out of their way to try and give Sans a bad time.

 

But here, on a mostly empty street deep in the monster side of the city, Sans can let his guard down just enough to relish the warmth of the midday sun.

 

Which is why he's not expecting it when he rounds a corner a little too sharply and bounces straight off a human.

 

Sans lands painfully on the concrete of the sidewalk. He sits there for a second, stunned, before his mind catches up to the sudden change in motion. He just _collided_ _with a human_. Sans isn't sure what he's expecting. Rage? Disgust? Violence, maybe?

 

So he's surprised when he hears you say "Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry," without a trace of sarcasm. He looks up and stares when he sees the hand you're offering him. "Are you okay?"

 

Sans blinks.

 

Your brow furrows a bit. "I didn't give you a concussion, did I? Oh, god, you're all bone, aren't you? Can skeletons get concussions? Did I crack anything?" Your eyes scan over his skull.

 

Sans blinks again. Then what you're saying registers to him. "no! no, i'm, uh... i'm okay." He cautiously takes the hand you're still extending for him. He doesn't remember human hands being so soft. Then again, he can't remember the last time he was offered one.

 

"You're sure?" you say, helping him off the ground. "You looked kind of dazed there for a second."

 

"yeah. just... surprised, i guess."

 

"Sorry about that," you say again. "I probably shouldn't try to read and walk at the same time," you say sheepishly, motioning with the textbook in your left hand. _Introduction to Monster Culture_. Huh.

 

"don't worry about it."

 

A pause.

 

"So... I'm _____, by the way."

 

"oh. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

 

"That's good to know. I just figured we should introduce ourselves if we're going to keep holding hands like this," you say, smiling as you squeeze his hand in yours.

 

"oh!" Sans releases his grip on you. "heh. sorry."

 

"Don't worry about it. After knocking you down like that, lending a _hand_ is the least I can do," you say, wiggling the fingers of your now-free hand at him.

 

Was that...?

 

Sans can feel his grin widen. "hey, no skin off my nose," he says, brushing a thumb over his nasal cavity.

 

That earns a surprised snort from you. You probably weren't expecting him to retaliate. Your eyes narrow as you try to come up with a response. Then your face lights up with a grin of your own. "As long as you don't have any _bones_ to pick with me."

 

Oh, this is too good. "i mean, to _patella_ the truth, i thought it was pretty _humerus_."

 

At that, you burst out laughing. The sound is breathless and a little awkward, but entirely genuine. Sans immediately decides he likes it.

 

...Then he gets curious.

 

Maybe against his better judgment, Sans finds himself focusing on the core of your being as you laugh. Not _on_ you exactly, but _through_ you, to your essence.

 

Sans looks at your SOUL.

 

The first thing he sees is red. But it's not just a simple color. Your SOUL _burns_ with it. It radiates a red so vibrant and pure that it defies description. It's the red of a rose, the red of blood, the red of a sunset. It's the red of Determination, and it's the most intense that Sans has ever seen in a SOUL.

 

Well. Second most, anyway.

 

Deeper in, barely visible beneath the waves of scarlet, he can see other colors swirling within the core of your SOUL. Your secondary traits, the building blocks of your personality. The most prominent is violet, for Insight. Then green, for Kindness, and yellow, for Justice.

 

Then your stats start rolling through his mind. LV 1, HP 20/20, AT 0, DF 0, EXP: 0, NE-

 

Sans is interrupted by your hand waving in front of his face.

 

"Sans?" you say. You sound like this isn't your first attempt to get his attention. "Anybody home?"

 

Sans blinks his sockets, clearing the image of blazing red from his vision. He _really_ hadn't meant to look that deep. "uh. sorry, what were you saying?" he says, trying to keep the shock off his face.

 

You raise an eyebrow at him. "You're sure you didn't hit your head?"

 

"yeah. besides, even if i did, my skull's pretty thick," he says, winking at you as he raps his knuckles on his head.

 

You snort in a very unladylike way at the hollow sound it makes, but your smile fades after a second. You sigh. "Okay, well, as amazing as this has been, I should probably get going."

 

Sans' grin falls a little as he realizes that he'll probably never see you again if you leave now. And he _really_ doesn't want that.

 

Which is the last thing he expected to be thinking about a human he's known for _literally_ five minutes.

 

"I'll see you around, Sans the Skeleton," you say, turning to leave.

 

"wait!" he says before he can stop himself. You turn back to him, confused. "i, uh..." he flounders. What is wrong with him? He's never been this off his game before. Get a grip! "you wanna grab some lunch with me? i know a place that makes the best burgers in town, couple blocks that way." he says, pointing vaguely down the street.

 

Surprise colors your features. "I've known you for all of five minutes after knocking you down on the street, and you're asking me to lunch?"

 

Sans starts to sweat. "i'm buying?" he tries.

 

You look at him for a couple agonizing seconds.

 

"Alright, sure," you say casually.

 

"w-wait, really?"

 

"Yeah, why not? Lunch with a charming skeleton _and_ the best burgers in town? Sounds like a great deal to me," you shrug.  
  


Sans relaxes. "cool."

 

"So what did you say this place was called?" you ask, following him as he starts to walk.

 

"grillby's. you'll love it."

 

 

 

Sans watches you take in the wood-covered interior of the building.

 

"This is the coziest restaurant I've ever been in," you say.

 

"heh. you could say the owner knows how to maintain a _warm_ atmosphere," Sans replies, chuckling at his own joke.

 

You give him a look. "Your tone makes me feel like that was a pun I'm missing the context for."

 

"don't worry, it'll come to ya. c'mon," he says, leading you further into the restaurant.

 

You and Sans take seats at the bar. Sans watches you pick up a menu and glance over it briefly before putting it back.

 

"know what you want already?" he asks.

 

"I believe I was promised a great burger," you say with a challenging smile.

 

"you ever have magical food before?"

 

"Can't say I have. I just moved here a few months back. Haven't had the chance to try many local restaurants yet."

 

Sans' grin widens, but the door to the kitchen opens behind you before he can reply. Out of it walks an emerald green fire elemental wearing dark slacks and a black vest over a spotless white dress shirt. Just like her father.

 

"heya fuku," Sans calls, waving her over.

 

You turn to look. Your eyes widen briefly, and then you close them with a defeated sigh. "'Warm atmosphere'? Seriously?" you say, turning back to him.

 

"It's not the first time he's used that one," Fuku says, now behind the bar. "And it probably won't be the last, either."

 

Sans just chuckles. He can see the amusement in your eyes. "good to see you too, kiddo. how's your dad?"

 

"You tell me. You see more of him than I do these days," she counters.

 

"what can i say? he _lights up_ my day."

 

"So what can I get for you two today?" she asks, pointedly ignoring the pun and looking between you and Sans.

 

"we'll take a double order of burg," Sans drawls, grinning a little wider when he hears you snort again.

 

"Drinks?" she asks, writing the order down.

 

"i'll have my usual"

 

"Just water's fine," you say.

 

"Coming right up," Fuku says before disappearing back into the kitchen.

 

You and Sans sit in silence for a moment.

 

"So..." you start.

 

"so..."

 

"So."

 

"ok."

 

"Aw, come on. You invite me to lunch after meeting me on the street, and _I_ have to carry the conversation?" you complain playfully.

 

"heh. fair enough," he says. "you said you're new to this town, right?" You nod. "so what brings you to the monster capital of the world?" he asks.

 

"There were a lot of reasons. The biggest, I guess, was that I wanted to study at EUMS," you say.

 

The Ebott University of Magic and Science. "that explains the textbook," Sans says, nodding at your bag.

 

"Yep. What better place to learn about monster culture than the monster capital?"

 

Sans eyes you for a second, brow bone raised. "sure. but why do you bother?" he asks. He mostly succeeds in keeping the bitterness out of his voice. "most humans don't."

 

"Maybe not. But they should," you reply with a finality that takes him off guard.

 

Fuku chooses that moment to return with burgers for you and Sans. She sets a plate in front of each of you, and a glass of water and a bottle of ketchup on the bar between you. You thank her quietly while Sans watches you. You're silent for a minute before you continue.

 

"It's been almost twelve years since the Barrier went down, and there are still so many humans who treat you like you're somehow _less_ than them. Like you're not _people_ with hopes and dreams, just like they are. I just think... people would be better off if they put a little effort into understanding each other, you know?" You glance at Sans, who's sockets are a little wide. Your face flushes red. "And now I'm soap-boxing. Wow, that really didn't even take much provocation, did it?" you ask no one in particular. "Sorry, that really isn't appropriate conversation for lunch with someone I just met, it's just that I've thought a lot about it, and now I probably sound crazy, and-"

 

"no! no, i just... you surprised me, is all," Sans hurriedly reassures you. "it's been a long time since i talked to a human who actually seems to... care. about us."

 

"Oh, come on. I know humans can be pretty heartless, but there are a lot of good people out there. They can't be _that_ rare."

 

"if they're not, then i haven't met 'em." he says darkly.

 

"Then you should meet more people," you counter with a smile.

 

Sans doesn't know if he buys that. He knew the look that was on your face while you were talking about the treatment of monsters. It was a look born from personal experience. _Like you're not people with hopes and dreams_. He knows there's a story there. But now isn't the time to ask.

 

"Holy _shit_." you say around a mouthful of burger, snapping Sans out of his thoughts. He looks up to see you holding the sandwich, eyes wide with undisguised shock. You swallow and turn to him. "This is the best goddamn thing I've ever tasted!"

 

Sans immediately breaks down laughing. He can't help it. It's just too good. "the look-" he says between laughs, "the look on your face!"

 

You look like you want to argue for a second, but instead you just shrug and take another bite of the burger, which of course only makes Sans laugh harder. "I don't even care, this is so good."

 

You keep eating while Sans calms down. You're about halfway done when he finally gets himself under control. Mostly. He picks up the bottle of ketchup and shakes it at you. "you, uh, want some ketchup with that?" he asks, keeping a masterfully straight face.

 

"And defile this work of art?" you say incredulously, holding up the burger. "This needs no condiments."

 

"suit yourself. more for me," he says. Then, making sure you're watching, Sans unscrews the cap and—maintaining eye contact with you—chugs the bottle. He watches your eyebrows climb as it drains.

 

He sets the now-empty bottle on the bar and lets out a contented sigh, closing his sockets.

 

A few beats pass. "Hey, Sans?" he hears you say. He cracks an eye open to look at you.

 

"yeah, _____?"

 

"What the _fuck_?"

 

Sans loses it again.

 

You stare at him for another second before your own shoulders start shaking, and then you're laughing as hard as he is. "You- Oh god-" you gasp, struggling to breathe through your laughter.

 

"your _face-_ " he forces out.

 

"-who would-"

 

"-priceless-"

 

"-the entire bottle-"

 

"-works every-"

 

" _-Ketchup!_ "

 

It's a few minutes before either of you are calm enough to attempt conversation again.

 

 

 

Over the next half hour, Sans gets to know you a little better. You talk about your favorite classes, your boring job at a coffee shop, and how strange it's been to get used to a new city. He talks about some of the odd jobs he does to keep busy, and about living with his brother.

 

Eventually, however, you check your phone for the time.

 

"Ugh. I should probably get going," you sigh halfheartedly. "I'm supposed to be writing a paper right now."

 

Sans feels his grin fall. "right..."

 

"This was fun, though," you say with a smile. "Easily the best experience I've had with a stranger I ran into on the sidewalk. Ten out of ten, would collide again."

 

"you might. i've got a pretty _magnetic_ personality," he jokes.

 

That earns another snort. "I should probably ask for a check, then."

 

"i got it." Sans turns and waves Fuku over. "put the burgers on my tab," he says to the elemental.

 

"And the bottle of ketchup?" Fuku reminds him.

 

"heh. and the bottle of ketchup," he agrees.

 

"Alright, well if you're paying for the meal, I've got the tip," you say, pulling a wallet out of your bag. You leave a generous tip on the bar, and turn to Fuku. "And give my compliments to the chef," you say politely. "That was the best burger I've ever had."

 

Fuku smiles at you. "I'll be sure to tell him."

 

You and Sans leave the restaurant. You stop on the sidewalk outside the door and pull out your phone while Sans eyes you curiously. You tap on it for a second before holding it out to him. There's a new contact entry open. "I don't think I could wait until the next time we randomly bump into each other to hear more of your jokes," you say, smiling at him.

 

He blinks dumbly at you for a second before his face breaks into a grin. He takes your phone and enters his number before handing it back.

 

You chuckle at the name he gave the contact and type something into the device. Sans feels his own phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out.

 

–Thanks for the meal, bonehead. _–_

 

Sans smiles. You smirk at him when he looks back up, and then turn to leave. "See you around, Sans the Skeleton," you call over your shoulder.

 

"see ya kid," he calls back.

 

Sans watches as you disappear around the corner.

 

He looks back down at his phone and opens a new contact, adding your number, but hesitating on the name. He thinks for a second, then grins.

 

"red."

 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And thus, a new character referred to as “Red” was born. One who isn't an edgy skeleton. No way this could be confusing in the slightest.
> 
> Alright, but now's the part where I have to give you all the Disclaimer.
> 
> I've decided to post Soulbound arc by arc, instead of chapter by chapter. What I mean by that is, instead of posting chapters as I write them, I'll be waiting until the story arc they belong to is complete before uploading them. When I _do_ finish an arc, I'll post each chapter it contains sequentially, one every other day, until the whole arc has been posted.
> 
> Unfortunately, this means that there will be long periods with no updates to the story between the end of one arc and the beginning of the next.
> 
> I do have my reasons for doing it this way, however. The biggest is that I don't always write chapters in sequential order, and that, given the size and nature of the story I've got planned, I want to be able to go back and revise earlier chapters as I come up with new and better ideas. Add some foreshadowing, set up new plot threads that I hadn't thought of before, stuff like that. And I would just edit the chapters after I post them, but I don't want to ask people to go back and reread things. Honestly, if I was more patient I probably would have waited until the story was finished before posting any of it at all, but... well... I'm not.
> 
> So, this first chapter marks the start of Arc I, “Ebott.” There are five chapters total in the arc, and, starting with this one, I'll post one every other day (as previously implied) until all five are up. After that, there probably won't be any more updates until Arc II is finished.
> 
> So far, I have Arc I, most of Arc II, and some of Arc III completed. I should probably mention that Arc I is easily the shortest that I currently have planned, so when I end up posting the next one, you'll have much more to read.
> 
> But, if you end up deciding that it's not worth the wait, I understand. Still, I do hope that's not the case.
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> _(Next chapter on 3 November, 2018)_


	2. Friendly Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to tell you all how amazing you are. I was pretty worried that my Disclaimer at the end of last chapter would throw too many people off, but y'all are just... so nice. So to everyone who's decided to give me a chance, you have the love and gratitude of this humble trash person.
> 
> (I'd promise not to gush over that too much, but I try not to tell lies when I can help it.)
> 
> But enough of that for now. I said I'd post a chapter today, and a chapter today I've posted. So let's get on with it, shall we?

You get home about an hour and a half later than you should have, but you don't care. That was the most fun you've had since moving here, and with a stranger you met on the street no less. You'll have to make an effort to keep in contact with Sans. He was funny, and surprisingly friendly for someone you'd known less than an hour.

 

And the _burger_. Oh god, the burger. You don't know if anything else will be even remotely satisfying now. You wonder if all magical food is like that. You'll try more sometime.

 

But for now at least, you've got a paper to write. You sit down at your desk by the window, and pull your laptop and textbook out of your bag. It's not a really big assignment; you could probably finish it by tomorrow with enough focus, and it's not due until Friday.

 

You work for a few hours, and you're about to get up to look for something to snack on when your eye catches a flash of white out the window. When you turn to look, you see _him_ walking towards the building.

 

You've noticed him around the place a few times since you moved in last week. He's a humanoid monster with almost goat-like features; short white fur, horns, and long, floppy ears. His snout is a little too wide for a goat though, and his eyes are a little closer to a human's. If you had to guess, he's around your height, if a few inches taller, minus the horns.

 

But there's something different about him.

 

You don't know what it is. You catch yourself staring every time you see him, trying to figure it out. It's not that he's a monster; you see plenty of those every day now. You've never met him before, and you're almost positive you haven't seen any other monsters like him, either. You haven't spoken, the closest you've been to him was passing him in the lobby once, and he hasn't done anything strange or suspicious since you've been in the building (that you know of). He doesn't even look shifty or anything.

 

He disappears from your line of sight. You debate moving closer to the window, but then realize that you're already being pretty creepy. You really hope he hasn't seen you watching him. You just moved here, the last thing you want is to get a reputation as "that creepy human."

 

Your thoughts are interrupted by your stomach growling loudly. Standing up with a sigh, you head towards the kitchen. You can figure out your mystery monster problems later, after you've eaten. And preferably after you finish your paper.

 

 

 

Several hours, a completed paper, and an unsurprisingly disappointing meal later, you're getting ready for bed when your phone buzzes on your nightstand. You check the message.

 

 **comic sans:** knock knock

 

The name makes you grin. You type out a response.

 

 **You:** Who's there?

 

 **comic sans:** you deleted my contact already? i'm hurt.

 

You roll your eyes, but smile anyway.

 

 **You:** Laaaaame.

 

 **comic sans:** aw, c'mon. quit ribbing me.

 

You giggle at that.

 

 **You:** Alright, I'll throw you a bone.

 

 **comic sans:** lol. good one.

 

 **You:** So what can I do for you, Sans the Skeleton? Assuming you're not just here to make puns.

 

There's a few minutes of silence before your phone vibrates again.

 

 **comic sans:** nah. i got a favor to ask ya.

 

 **You:** Sure. What's up?

 

 **comic sans:** you remember i told you about my bro papyrus?

 

You do. From the way Sans talked about him, Papyrus is quite a character.

 

 **You:** Of course.

 

 **comic sans:** well no pressure or anything, but i told him about lunch with you today and uh. now he wants to meet you. over dinner at our place on friday?

 

Well. That's not quite what you were expecting. You must take a little too long to reply, because he starts sending messages with alarming frequency.

 

 **comic sans:** like i said no pressure

 

 **comic sans:** we just met today and i don't want to be creepy

 

 **comic sans:** he's just very enthusiastic

 

 **comic sans:** if you can't come that's okay

 

 **comic sans:** i'll just tell him you're busy

 

You scramble to reply through the barrage of texts.

 

 **You:** Sans, I'd love to, really. It's just that I have class until 7 on Fridays.

 

It's a few minutes before your phone buzzes again. You pick it back up to see a text from an unknown number.

 

 **(xxx) xxx-xxxx:** CAN YOU DO SATURDAY?

 

You blink down at your phone for a second, uncomprehending. Then it hits you.

 

 **You:** Is this Papyrus?

 

 **(xxx) xxx-xxxx:** CORRECT! I AM IMPRESSED THAT YOU DISCERNED MY IDENTITY SO QUICKLY! WELL PLAYED, HUMAN!

 

Normally you'd think he was being sarcastic, but with what Sans told you about his brother, the message strikes you as sincere. You get another one after a second.

 

 **(xxx) xxx-xxxx:** SATURDAY IS ANIME NIGHT WITH OUR FRIENDS UNDYNE AND ALPHYS! I AM SURE THEY WOULD BE OVERJOYED TO MEET YOU TOO!

 

Then one from Sans:

 

 **comic sans:** i'm sorry, he woulda found your number whether i gave it to him or not

 

You briefly consider if you should be angry or not, but really, what does it hurt? They seem harmless enough. You quickly add Papyrus' number to a new contact entry.

 

Anime night, though... You're not sure how you feel about that. You don't want to intrude, and the only person you'd actually know if you went is Sans. And as much fun as you had with him today, you still just met him _today_. The whole thing is just a little too intimidating.

 

But... Then you think back on the last couple months. You think about how lonely they've been. Starting over in a new city was one of the most exciting things you've ever done, but you've had to do it by yourself. Though you've known him for less than a day, Sans is the closest thing to a friend you have at the moment. You miss having people in your life.

 

You can feel your resolve hardening. You don't want to be alone anymore. The thought fills you with determination.

 

 **You:** Saturday sounds perfect.

 

 **Papyrus:** WONDERFUL!! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

 

 **Papyrus:** I WILL MAKE ARRANGEMENTS FOR THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!

 

...Friendship spaghetti? Is your phone vibrating harder when he texts you? You're probably imagining it. After a second, you open up Sans' contact.

 

 **You:** So anime night, huh?

 

 

 

By the time you step off the bus after class the next day, you are _starving_. You woke up late and had to skip breakfast, and even though you only had one class to sit through, you still found it hard to concentrate past your empty stomach. So when you pass a certain corner on the walk home from the bus stop, you naturally can't fight the urge to take a detour.

 

 

Entering Grillby's for the second time in two days, it again strikes you just how cozy the place is. Just about everything in the restaurant is made of wood, and the lights are _just_ dim enough that it creates a relaxed atmosphere while still being more than bright enough to see by.

 

You make your way to the bar to find that your seat from yesterday is open. You sit and wait, catching Fuku's eye and waving when she comes out of the kitchen a few minutes later. Her color is just how you remember it; a bright, fiery orange, in contrast to the green flames of her form. She looks surprised.

 

"Hello again," you greet when she approaches.

 

"Hello," she replies. Her voice is a strange fusion of that of a young woman and the crackle of burning firewood, a sound you can't help but be intrigued by. She's giving you a bit of an odd look, though. Or you think so, anyway. Her features are a little hard to make out. "Is Sans with you?" she asks, glancing around the bar.

 

"Nah. It's just me today," you say casually.

 

"Oh." She sounds a little taken aback. There's an awkward moment of silence before she seems to remember herself, shaking her head slightly. "Oh man, what am I doing?" you hear her whisper under her breath. "Sorry, that was really rude of me," she apologizes. "I'm just a little surprised. I don't get many human customers."

 

"Don't worry about it," you say, unfazed. "And you should. The burgers here are to die for. I don't think we were properly introduced yesterday. I'm _____. You're Fuku, right?" you ask, extending your hand.

 

Her emerald flames seem to burn a little less vibrantly as she stares dumbly at it. You wait patiently. This might be a running theme with monsters. She recovers quickly however, the green of her flames brightening again and a warm (hah) smile blooming over her features. She takes your hand. Her grip is hot, but somehow not uncomfortable. "That's me. It's a pleasure to meet you, _____. Now, what can I get you?"

 

"A burger would be fantastic." You try to keep the desperation out of your voice.

 

"Anything to drink?"

 

"Water's fine."

 

"Perfect. I'll have that for you in a few minutes," she crackles, turning back towards the kitchen.

 

"Thanks," you call after her.

 

As you settle in to wait for your food, you find yourself reflecting on the resolution you made last night. Until recently, you've never really been a risk taker. Moving to Ebott was the craziest thing you'd ever done, followed by your lunch with Sans yesterday. Honestly, if he hadn't offered to pay for the meal, you probably would have declined.

 

But you're glad you didn't. Talking with him made you realize just how much you miss having other people in your life. You want to have actual friends again. If you need to be outgoing to make some, then outgoing you'll be. And while the idea of meeting Sans' friends is a little nerve-wracking, backing out won't get you anywhere in that regard. Besides, even if some of them seem a little wary of humans, you've yet to meet a cold-hearted monster. They'll probably be no different.

 

You're broken out of your thoughts by Fuku returning with your food, the smell reminding you of your hunger. You manage a 'thank you' before you start shamelessly tearing into the hamburger.

 

" _Ohmygod_ ," you groan through a mouthful of beefy goodness. "How is this even better the second time? I don't know how much you're paying your fry cook, but it's not enough," you tell Fuku, who's started wiping down the bar near you.

 

She chuckles, a sound filled with the cracks and pops of a bonfire. "He really has a knack for fire magic."

 

"Is that how he makes these?" you ask, eyes wide.

 

"Yep. Most of the food you'll find here is made and infused with magic."

 

"That's amazing!" you marvel. You do remember Sans mentioning magic food yesterday, but you didn't put it together at the time. Who'd have thought your first experience with magic would be eating an enchanted burger?

 

The rest of your lunch passes fairly quickly. You finish your burger and make conversation with Fuku, who mostly sticks around tending the almost-empty bar. Eventually, however, you need to leave. Your shift starts in fifteen minutes, and you still have to change.

 

"Well, this was nice, but I've got to get going," you sigh. You reach into your bag, taking out enough money to cover the meal and a generous tip. "Thanks for chatting with me."

 

"My pleasure," Fuku says, smiling at you. She sounds like she genuinely means it. You can't help but smile back. "Come again sometime, will you?"

 

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that," you say, grinning. You head for the door. "And tell the cook to keep up the good work. The man is an artist." you call as you leave.

 

 

 

Eating at Grillby's becomes routine over the next few days. Every day, you stop by between class and work to grab a burger, which, to your delight, never seem to get any less delicious. You make sure to leave your compliments to the chef each time, feeling a profound need to make sure he knows exactly how great his food is.

 

The bar isn't usually very busy around lunch, leaving Fuku free to talk with you most of the time. Normally you'd think that she was just being a good host, but something about your conversations with her rings sincere. You learn a little more about each other every day, and by Friday you feel like you might even be able to call her a friend. The thought makes you happy.

 

The same is even more true for Sans, whom you've been texting throughout the week. You talk about how your days went, make jokes, and (once he picks up on your nervousness) what to expect on Saturday. The way he describes his friends does do a little to set your mind at ease, and you trust him when he says that there's nothing to worry about.

 

It's an odd thought. You've known him less than a week, and you've only actually seen him once, but you really do trust him. Part of you keeps saying that you haven't known him long enough, that what you're doing is dangerous, but the rest of you is tired of doing the safe thing. You spent your whole life being "safe" before moving here, and all you have to show for it is regret. Taking a few risks might be exactly what you need.

 

So when Saturday finally comes, you still feel nervous, but you're also determined. Determined to take the chance, to be outgoing, to have a little fun. Determined to be the kind of person who won't let their fear control them.

 

...And also determined to make a good first impression. You spend almost two hours going through your closet before you find an outfit you're happy with. It's anime night, right? Comfy casual? In the end you settle on an old band t-shirt that's maybe a size too big, your navy blue cardigan, and your favorite pair of jeans. It's casual, but still fashionable without looking like you tried too hard (even though you totally did).

 

By the time you're done you figure it's about time to leave. Sans told you that they usually start around four thirty, and it's half past three now. The address he gave you is a good forty-five minutes away, so leaving now should give you plenty of time to spare. You grab your bag and text him that you're on your way as you walk out the door.

 

When you pass through the lobby, however, you can't help but notice a certain white-furred stranger checking his mail. Your pace slows as you walk past him. You've been catching glimpses of the oblivious monster all week, but you've never been this close to him. You still haven't figured out why you can't seem to stop staring at him, but you're still not getting any danger signals either.

 

He doesn't seem to have noticed you. Maybe you should say hello? You _are_ technically neighbors, after all. You might figure it out if you just talked to him. You veer towards him.

 

Your phone vibrates in your pocket.

 

 **comic sans:** ok. see ya soon.

 

Sighing internally, you pocket your phone again and continue walking past the goat monster. You were being creepy again. Besides, you don't really have the time to indulge your fixation tonight, you think happily. You've got places to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I would apologize for the pun in the chapter title, but again, that would be lying.)
> 
> Hmm, I wonder who Red's mystery monster is... And why she can't seem to take her eyes off of him. Questions, questions...
> 
> Of course, I'm sure a lot of you have an idea about the first one, at least.
> 
> Still, this is by far the shortest chapter in the first arc, so be ready for a much larger update next time. One that's _not_ almost entirely setup.
> 
> I'm looking forward to it.
> 
> Now, uh... I should probably go. I _might_ technically be at a wedding right now.  >.>
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> _(Next chapter on 5 November, 2018)_


	3. SPAGHETTI IS MADE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Good news, everyone! The wedding was a success! :D
> 
> (I wasn't the one getting married, but it was still nice.)
> 
> Also, we officially meet possibly my favorite character to write this chapter. See if you can spot who it is!
> 
> Oh, and to anyone who missed the last chapter when I originally posted it, sorry. I _may_ have accidentally backdated it to midnight on the 3rd instead of the then-present time, so it _may_ have appeared about three pages back on the recently updated works list. Whoops. If you didn't catch it, you'll probably want to read that one before continuing.
> 
> With that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter, yeah?

You're a bit early. It really didn't take you as long as you thought it would to get here; you were on the bus for just under half an hour, and you found the address pretty quickly from the stop. You hope they don't mind.

 

From what you can see of the outside, the Skeleton household is _nice_. It's a two-story home that's not too big, but certainly not small, with a two-car garage and a rather large lawn. The flowers lining the path to the porch seem like they grew there naturally, without looking unkempt, and the hedges along the perimeter of the property are similarly immaculate.

 

As you make your way to the door you suddenly feel eyes on you. Glancing around, you find an old lady peering at you from the porch of the next house over. You give her a polite smile and wave. She doesn't wave back, instead quickly returning her focus to her... knitting? Really? You stifle a laugh at how cliche that is in an attempt to avoid looking crazy.

 

You reach the door and hesitate. This is it. The moment of truth. You take a deep breath to steel yourself, and then you give it three solid knocks.

 

Or you try to. The door abruptly swings open with before the third knock lands, and before you can register what's happening a huge blur of white and orange lifts you off your feet and into a back-cracking embrace.

 

"HUMAN!" yells a voice from very close by.

 

"Ack!" you say at the same time.

 

"I'M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU!" continues the voice, apparently oblivious to your disorientation.

 

Your senses start to catch up to the situation. Based on the bony arms around you, you seem to be pinned against the chest of a very tall skeleton who appears to be wearing something hard and metallic. Armor? Ah. Some part of your brain that isn't still reeling puts it together.

 

"You must be Papyrus," you manage to choke out.

 

"I HAVE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU AND YOUR JOB AT THE COFFEE DISPENSARY AND YOUR COMICAL INEXPERIENCE WITH MAGIC AND YOUR STRANGE BUT FIERY PASSION FOR MONSTER KIND!!"

 

"bro?" says a much quieter, somewhat strained voice from inside the house. You recognize it. "maybe put her down? pretty sure humans need to breathe," Sans chuckles nervously.

 

Papyrus gasps loudly, and suddenly your feet are on the ground again. "I AM SO SORRY!" You fight to keep your balance for a second as he takes a step away from you. Yep, he's definitely wearing armor. And a bright orange scarf or cape of some sort. And are those hotpants? He grips your shoulders and bends down to eye level, giving you your first good look at him. He has a lovely shade of deep green. You immediately decide you like him. The large skeleton is inspecting you with a very concerned look.

 

"DID I BREAK YOU, HUMAN?"

 

The question is so silly and he sounds so distraught that you can't help but break into somewhat breathless giggles. "Nope. All good," you laugh. In a bold move that you probably wouldn't have tried if not for the recent oxygen deprivation, you wrap your arms around his chest while he's still bending down, giving him a proper hug. "And it's nice to meet you too, Papyrus."

 

"NYEH HEH HEH!" he cackles, hugging you back much more gently this time. "OF COURSE IT IS! I AM VERY GREAT!"

 

"hey, paps?" Sans says from somewhere beside you. Wait, how did he get past Papyrus? "weren't you gonna be cooking something?"

 

Papyrus gasps again, releasing you. "THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!" he yells before sprinting back into the house, gone just as quickly as he appeared. You blink at the now-empty doorway. Talk about mental whiplash.

 

"uh... sorry about that."

 

You look at Sans, who's standing next to you on the porch. His color is exactly as you remember it; a cool, vibrant cyan.

 

"he's been waiting by the door for the last ten minutes. if i thought he was gonna do _that_ i woulda tried to stop him," he tells you sheepishly.

 

A grin spreads over your face. "Sans, your brother is amazing," you reassure him, his eye lights brightening a bit at your words. "I've been stressing about making a good impression all week, but it looks like I was worried for nothing," you say, laughing a little. Sans looks relieved. It occurs to you that he must have been worried about making a good impression on you too. "I just didn't expect it. Most of the monsters I've met so far have been a little..." you pause, searching for the right word, "hesitant, when it comes to physical contact."

 

He winces a little at that, apparently remembering your first meeting. "right..." He's quiet for an awkward moment. "sorry." You know what he's referring to, and you open your mouth to tell him he really doesn't need to apologize, but he's not done. "i was just... surprised, is all."

 

"It-"

 

"it's not you personally or anything, it's just that there aren't many humans who, uh, seem to want that. physical contact. with us. most of 'em actually go outta their way to avoid it."

 

"You-" you try.

 

"so when you offered me a hand and it took me a second to accept, it was because i wasn't expecting it, not because i didn't want you to touch me. it was really nice, actually." His sockets widen a little bit (somehow), and his cheek bones start to turn a soft shade of blue. Hold on, is that blush? "the offer to help, i mean. not the touching."

 

You can recognize the signs of an oncoming train wreck when you see them. "Sans-"

 

"not that i'm saying i didn't like touching you." He stops himself again, the blue on his face darkening considerably. That's definitely magic skeleton blush. "i mean! not in a weird way or anything, it was just a nice change of pace is all, and i don't get a lotta human contact so i forgot how soft you guys are and-"

 

Yup, there's the train wreck. You step forward suddenly and cut him off with a hug in a desperate attempt to stem the torrent of word vomit coming from the increasingly sweaty skeleton.

 

He goes rigid, understandably surprised. Oh god, this was a terrible plan. He was _just_ talking about how strange human contact is for him, and your first response was to _hug him!_ Mid-sentence! Who _does_ that?! You continue holding onto him as you scramble to think up a way to explain yourself, taking advantage of the angle to hide your own now-burning face. The silence stretches on.

 

"__-" he starts.

 

"I didn't give you a proper greeting!" you blurt out, your voice a little higher pitched than you were trying for. "Papyrus got a hug, right? You should too!" You cringe at how awkward that came out. Oh well. Might as well commit to it. You keep hugging him.

 

A few unbearably long seconds pass. You've almost convinced yourself to back off and apologize for your life choices when he finally relaxes, shaking a few times with quiet chuckles and returning the hug.

 

"i'm glad you could make it," he tells you.

 

You let out the breath you were holding and smile, glad that you hadn't made him too uncomfortable. It's true that you've known Sans less than a week, and until now you had only hung out once in person, but with the way the two of you have been texting you'd think you were old friends. That might just be your loneliness talking, but you like to think otherwise. You were excited to be able to see him again so soon, and you're happy that he seems to feel the same way.

 

"it woulda been a shame if you couldn't _squeeze_ us into your schedule," he says, squeezing you in his arms for emphasis.

 

You narrow your eyes.

 

"what i'm tryin' to say is i'm happy our plans _held_ up."

 

Oh, you can just _hear_ his smug grin.

 

"Puns? Now? Really? We were having a moment," you complain.

 

"just _embrace_ it," he says through the barely-contained laughter now shaking his chest.

 

"Ugh," you grunt, pushing off of him. You give him your best glare, but the effect is ruined somewhat by the grin spreading across your lips. "That's it. Moment over."

 

He just laughs, a rich, rumbling sound. You dissolve into giggles too, after a second, though whether it's over the puns or the awkwardness of the last few minutes you're not sure.

 

It doesn't last long though, as you're interrupted by Papyrus calling from somewhere inside the house. "SANS? HUMAN? DID YOU GET LOST ON YOUR WAY INSIDE? JUST FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE!" He then starts saying "NYEH" repeatedly in a surprisingly rhythmic fashion.

 

"coming, paps!" Sans calls, a fond smile on his face.

 

You can't help but match it. "Is he always like this?" you ask Sans.

 

"papyrus doesn't have an off switch," Sans confirms proudly. "we should probably get inside before he comes looking for us." He motions for you to come with him and starts walking into the house.

 

You move to follow him, but again you feel eyes on your back. You look back at Sans' elderly neighbor to find her glaring daggers at you, disgust written in every line of her face. She meets your eyes, and this time makes no effort to hide her staring. Your smile fades, your good mood effectively killed. You feel your steps slow to a halt.

 

Even though you've never seen her before today, you've met her countless times. You know why she's looking at you like that. It doesn't take a genius. Who the hell is she to judge you? Or your friends, for that matter?

 

No, you don't like her at all.

 

Steel hardens behind your eyes. You don't know what your expression looks like, but it's enough to make her hesitate, and she breaks eye contact.

 

"_____?"

 

You turn to look at Sans, who all but physically flinches when you meet his lights. That's not right. Blinking a few times, you try to snap yourself out of whatever came over you. "Shit, sorry Sans. I'm not sure what... Sorry."

 

He recovers quickly, those pinpricks of light watching you carefully. "...you okay there?"

 

"Yeah, I just..." you glance back over towards the old lady only to find her gone, apparently having retreated inside her house. "Something distracted me."

 

Sans follows your gaze, and his eye lights brighten with understanding. He doesn't comment on it. "c'mon. let's head inside. the others should be here pretty soon."

 

You nod and enter the house, following the skeleton towards his still-”NYEH”-ing brother.

 

 

 

You discover that the inside of the Skeleton brothers' house is just as nice as the outside as you follow Sans through his home. The furnishings have a disjointed but still somehow pleasing look to them; the individual pieces don't really match each other, but it gives the place a lived-in effect that you find attractive.

 

There are numerous pictures on the walls of the entryway you find yourself in, featuring the Skelebros (yes, you're definitely calling them that) and various other monsters. There are a lot of different faces, but a few show up more than others. A lizard-like monster with yellow scales, a blue fish monster with fiery red hair, an orange fire elemental and a smaller green one you think must be Fuku. There are a pair of _very_ tall humanoid goat monsters who are oddly familiar, though you don't think you've met them. A number of dog monsters, a few you recognize as Snowdrakes, Mettaton, a frankly ancient-looking turtle mons- WAIT, HOLY SHIT, _METTATON!?_

 

"oh. heh. yeah," Sans says from beside you. You must have said that last part out loud.

 

"Wha- _How do you know Mettaton!?_ " You're freaking out a little. Mettaton is easily the most famous monster to have come out of the mountain, and one of the most famous people in the world, period. His rise to prominence was meteoric and legendary. He's been appearing on various talk shows since day one, apparently having more well-developed talents than one person has any right to. He can dance, sing, act, cook, practically anything one could ask for in a star, Mettaton can do. The camera absolutely loves him. Even twelve years down the line, the public at large still adores the robot, despite the anti-monster prejudice.

 

"he's kind of an old friend of ours." He keeps his face neutral, but there was something off in his tone as he said that. "alphys was actually the one who built him."

 

Your eyes widen. "Wait, Alphys? The Alphys who's coming here tonight?" He nods, his grin growing slightly. "That's _so cool!_ I can't believe-! I just-! And you-!" You cut yourself off before you can continue stumbling over your words, running a hand down your face. "Ohmygod, I am _so_ not prepared for this." You peek at Sans from between your fingers. "Am I dressed okay?"

 

Sans breaks down laughing. You glare at him. He just laughs harder.

 

You cross your arms and wait. After a second, he takes a few breaths and calms down a bit. "you make the best faces," the still-chortling skeleton tells you.

 

" _Sans_ ," you complain.

 

He lets out a few more chuckles. "you're fine, kid. 's really not that big a deal."

 

"Really?" you ask, skeptical.

 

"yeah." He seems to consider this for a moment. "alph's really not the type to go looking for attention. she'd probably be more comfortable if you didn't make it into a big thing."

 

"Oh. I can understand that." Being under a spotlight isn't fun for you either.

 

Looking back at the photos, it strikes you again how little you actually know about these people. You and Sans have talked a lot over the last week, and Papyrus was the one who invited you here in the first place, but those pictures are a stark reminder that you're an outsider. A stranger who just happened to bump into the right person on the street.

 

You also couldn't help but notice the lack of humans present in the collection. Sure, there are a few scattered throughout it, but their infrequency just makes them look out of place.

 

_Just like you._

 

The thought worms its way into your head, and suddenly you feel like an intruder. You let your eyes close. Why did you think this was a good idea?You're crashing a weekly get-together between close friends. _Why are you here?_

 

"hey," Sans says gently. You open your eyes and find his lights searching your face with an intensity you don't think you've seen in them before. "we want you here. wouldn't've asked you to come, otherwise."

 

You huff out a breath. "Am I really that easy to read?"

 

"nah. i'm just a bookworm," he says, winking at you.

 

You snort indelicately at his wordplay, and you must look a bit better, because he takes it as his cue to continue leading you to the kitchen. You fall quiet again as you follow him, reflecting on his words. You remember why you're here. For as much as they make you feel out of place, those pictures also fill you with a sense of longing. You've been an outsider for too long. Sans and Papyrus have given you an opportunity to change that. You're not going to let your nerves get in the way.

 

Sans brings you to a large living room where you assume you'll all be watching the anime, if the huge flat-screen TV and the couches arranged around it are any indication. The far wall is taken up almost entirely by panoramic windows and a sliding glass door leading to the back yard, where you can see a reasonably-sized pool and hot tub. The wall opposite the TV opens up into a bar and an archway leading into the kitchen. You can see Papyrus hovering over a pot inside, still 'NYEH'-ing with impressive consistency. He must hear you come in, because he stops and turns around when you and Sans enter.

 

"AH HAH! YOU HAVE ARRIVED JUST IN TIME, HUMAN! WELCOME TO MY FOOD WORKSHOP!" Papyrus shouts, sweeping his arms open in a grand fashion as if to say "behold my domain." The short cape he's wearing flutters in a non-existent breeze.

 

You can't help but grin, despite the many questions the aforementioned fluttering cape creates. "Thank you for having me," you say. "What am I just in time for?"

 

"THE MAKING OF THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI, OF COURSE!" he says as if it was incredibly obvious. He gestures to the various ingredients and utensils arranged neatly on the counter. Okay, so maybe it _was_ incredibly obvious. "WORKING TOGETHER TO OVERCOME THE TRIALS OF PREPARING THIS DELICIOUS PASTA DISH, YOU AND I WILL FORGE AN UNBREAKABLE BOND AND DISCOVER VALUABLE LESSONS ABOUT OURSELVES ALONG THE WAY," he explains as he strikes another pose; grin confident, sockets closed (how does that even work?), one hand on his hip and the other on his sternum. His cape is fluttering again. Distracted by it, it takes you a second to realize that he just described cooking pasta in a way that sounds alarmingly like an anime plot.

 

You glance at Sans, who just smiles and winks at you. Okay then. You're not sure what to expect from cooking with Papyrus at this point, but you aren't about to let him down. And hey, in for a penny, in for a pound, right?

 

You stroke your chin and narrow your eyes in mock deliberation. "Hmm. Will we share heartfelt moments of trust and vulnerability?"

 

Papyrus scoffs. "NATURALLY."

 

"What about comic relief? We've got to have comic relief."

 

There's a dangerous glint in his sockets. "OF COURSE!"

 

"And the finale? Will it be a thrilling and explosive conclusion that will change our lives forever?"

 

"HOW COULD IT _NOT_ BE?"

 

" _figuratively_ explosive though, right?" Sans cuts in, sounding nervous again.

 

You stand up straight and nod decisively at Papyrus. "I'm in."

 

"okay, but-"

 

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" he cackles. "EXCELLENT!"

 

You beam at him. "So what's first?" you ask. You're honestly a little excited now.

 

"I'M SO GLAD YOU ASKED, HUMAN! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE HELPING ME PREPARE THE TOMATOES?"

 

"Bring it!"

 

You walk over and begin helping Papyrus peel the tomatoes. Sans sighs and takes a seat at the bar, evidently to make sure there are no actual explosions involved in the cooking. Nevertheless, an easy smile works its way onto his face, and he cracks jokes whenever the opportunity arises, earning groans from Papyrus and a frankly embarrassing number of snorts from you. You almost think he's actively trying to get them out of you.

 

Papyrus, as it turns out, is a very good cook. He peels six tomatoes in the time it takes you to do two, and chops them both faster and far more neatly than you. He doesn't seem to mind the difference in your skill levels, though.

 

You two chat animatedly while preparing the sauce, exchanging stories about your jobs (his being, unsurprisingly, head chef at a local restaurant) and telling each other about your lives in general. You listen intently while he talks about living in the Underground, training to become a member of the prestigious Royal Guard, which you learn Undyne used to captain. He and Sans in turn listen closely as you talk about growing up in a faraway city, asking a few questions here and there.

 

As it turns out, neither of them have been more than ten miles outside of Ebott. It makes sense, you suppose; not a lot of monsters live outside of the city. Mettaton and his crew are some of the only ones you that know of who have traveled very far, and even then they don't stay in one place for too long. You file that information away for later.

 

By the time the sauce is finished and simmering on the stove, any doubts you had about coming here are completely forgotten. Even though it hadn't been quite as action-packed as you and Papyrus built it up to be, you still can't remember the last time you had so much fun doing something as mundane as cooking spaghetti. Maybe it's the company. You settle into the seat next to Sans as Papyrus puts the pasta on to boil, a content smile on your face.

 

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

 

The harsh sound makes you jump. Papyrus whips around and Sans looks up from the crossword he's been working on.

 

"Papyrus!" calls a rough, muffled voice. "Open up!"

 

"THEY'RE HERE!" Papyrus shouts before bolting towards the front door.

 

Oh. You'd been so preoccupied with the spaghetti that you'd almost forgotten about the other two people you'd be meeting today. Former-Captain-of-the-Royal-Guard Undyne and Robotics-Genius Alphys.

 

Hoo boy.

 

No. You can do this. They're still just people, notwithstanding their achievements. And if they're anything like Sans and Papyrus, you think you'll get along great. Besides, it's a little too late to bail, even if you wanted to.

 

You come back to yourself to find Sans studying you again. Wondering if he can tell what you're thinking, you give him a small smile and stand up as you hear the sound of the front door slamming open.

 

They're just people.

 

The worst that could happen is that they don't like you.

 

...Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you figure out who I had the most fun writing?
> 
> That's right! It's Sans' Unnamed Racist Hag of a neighbor! After all, what's more compelling than baseless hatred?
> 
> ...Yeah, okay, it's actually Papyrus. His energy and literal-yet-dramatic nature make him a blast to write for. Significantly more pleasant that the URH. Hopefully I pull it off well enough.
> 
> On a **completely unrelated** note, how many of you guys have heard of (or experience) the sensory phenomenon known as synesthesia?
> 
> Why?
> 
> No reason.
> 
> …
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> _(Next chapter on 7 November, 2018)_


	4. Anime Night... Start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> You're amazing and wonderful. :)
> 
> Oh, and also,
> 
> **WARNING:** Small Angst incoming. Brace for impact with mildly troubling themes and slight emotional turbulence.
> 
> Y'all didn't think it would be sunshine and skeletons forever, now did ya?

 

"HELLO, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS!" You can clearly hear Papyrus shouting his greetings from the other room. "I'M SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT! AND WITH SUCH GREAT TIMING, TOO!"

 

The response is too faint to understand, but it sounds vaguely disgruntled.

 

"THE HUMAN? YES, SHE ARRIVED SOME TIME AGO. IN FACT, WE JUST FINISHED PREPARING THE REQUISITE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!"

 

" _WHAT,_ " comes the reply, this time as loud as Papyrus himself. Your smile falters fractionally.

 

"I KNOW! I'M EXCITED TOO!" he says, apparently oblivious to the anger in the newcomer's tone. "SHE PERFORMED MOST ADMIRABLY, AND BY OUR EFFORTS COMBINED THE PASTA WAS SOUNDLY DEFEATED!" he yells proudly. "BUT WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE? COME IN! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO MEET HER!"

 

You glance at Sans as Papyrus ushers the newcomers into the house. He's not looking at you, instead staring at the doorway with a nervous expression. You have just enough time wonder if that means you should be worried before Papyrus comes in with two monsters in tow. You recognize them from the photos in the entryway.

 

The first is the fish woman with the red hair, currently pulled back in a ponytail. She looks much bigger in person, a few inches taller than even Papyrus. She's dressed in jeans, a gray tank top, and combat boots. Her left eye is covered by an eye patch. She's got a strong, sunny yellow to her, a stark contrast to the scowl she's wearing. This must be Undyne.

 

The other must be Alphys, then. She's the yellow lizard-like monster, although now that you've had a proper look at her, you think “drake” or “dinosaur” would probably be better comparisons. She's about Sans' height, if a little taller, and she's wearing a deep green ankle-length dress. There's a smart pair of glasses perched on her snout. Her color is a sharp chartreuse green. She looks nervous, if her pinched expression is anything to go by. You smile at her when you catch her eye, but that just seems to make it worse.

 

“HUMAN! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR FRIENDS, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS!” Papyrus shouts, gesturing first to the fish monster and then to the drake. Alphys glances anxiously between you, Papyrus and Undyne while Undyne glares off to the side, her frown darkening somewhat. “UNDYNE, ALPHYS, THIS IS OUR NEW FRIEND, HUMAN _____!”

 

You swallow your nerves and give them your best smile, despite the uncomfortable tension in the room. You're not entirely sure what the problem is, but there's no sense in being impolite. “Just _____'s, fine,” you say, moving forward to offer Undyne your hand. “It's nice to finally meet you two.”

 

Undyne doesn't take it, just glancing between you and the offered hand, her single yellow eye narrowing slowly. You're used to monsters hesitating before a handshake, but this feels different. Hostile. Your smile grows more and more brittle as one second turns into two, and two into four, the awkwardness of the situation rapidly increasing.

 

“undyne-” Sans starts after a couple more seconds of unbearable silence.

 

“What're you playing at, human?”

 

You blink at her, still holding out your hand. “I'm sorry?”

 

She sneers at you, revealing a set of wickedly sharp, slightly irregular teeth. “I _mean,_ why are you here? What are you after?”

 

“I- I'm not- I don't-”

 

“You don't _what_? Know what I'm talking about? 'Course not. Look, I don't know what kind of game this is to you, but I'm not gonna play it.”

 

“undyne, that's enough,” Sans cuts in, sweat gathering on his skull.

 

She turns on him with a scathing expression.

 

“And _you_. Anime night's supposed to be family only! Why did you even invite her?”

 

“ACTUALLY, I WAS THE ONE WHO INVITED THE HUMAN,” Papyrus tells her, clearly trying to diffuse the situation despite the nervousness in his voice.

 

“Yeah, because your brother wouldn't _shut up_ about her!” she retorts, glancing at him briefly before turning back to Sans. “You don't even _know_ her! Even if she _isn't_ up to anything, she's probably just here to piss off her racist parents or something!”

 

Sans' sockets narrow. “you're being _insane,_ ” he says, raising his voice a little. “what makes you think that's true?”

 

“What makes you think it's _not_?! For fucks sake, you met her _earlier this week_ , and you're already acting like you've seen her S-”

 

Undyne abruptly cuts herself off midway through her sentence, and even through your shell-shocked state you watch as something akin to realization overtakes her features. Sans' eyes go wide, and his grin suddenly looks almost painfully strained.

 

“You _didn't_.”

 

He doesn't answer, breaking eye contact with her in the ensuing silence. Papyrus shifts awkwardly, and Alphys starts turning a bright shade of red.

 

Undyne glances between you and Sans as a fresh scowl forms on her face. You just stare back, still too stunned by the rapid escalation of the last few minutes to form words. “Sans, buddy,” she says, her voice anything but friendly. “Can I talk to you for a second? _Alone_?”

 

Sans cringes, at least as much as a skeleton can cringe. He glances between you and Undyne's increasingly menacing expression. “...alright.”

 

With that confirmation, Undyne grabs him by the arm and all but hauls him out of the room, leaving you alone with Papyrus and Alphys.

 

 

***

 

Undyne doesn't stop until she's dragged him into his study on the opposite side of the house.

 

“Alright, _bonehead_ ,” Undyne growls, releasing his arm. “Explain. _Now_.”

 

“it was an accident,” Sans says quickly. He wasn't expecting to have this conversation today (let alone with Undyne), but he has to think of some way to explain himself. Otherwise, he knows Undyne will tell you what he did, and he _really_ doesn't want that.

 

“How do you look at someone's SOUL by ' _accident_ '?!” she whisper-shouts, obviously trying to keep quiet. At least she seems willing to hear him out.

 

Sans tries to come up with something to tell her that will make it sound less creepy, but after a second he grimaces and decides that the truth is probably the way to go. “okay, look. on monday, i bump into _____ on the street. she knocks me down. but she doesn't get angry or anything. just asks me if i'm okay and helps me up. then we get to talking, and i like her, and i... i just wanted to know what color it was.”

 

Undyne flashes her teeth at him. “But you didn't stop there, did you?”

 

“that's where the 'accident' part comes in. i really didn't mean to look any deeper, but i couldn't help it.” Sans pauses as the crystalline memory of your fiery SOUL fills his mind, every bit as clear as if it was right in front of him. “it was red, undyne,” he says, voice low. “she's got the most determination i've ever seen in one person, aside from... aside from the kid. and even then, she's not far off. i just... i let my curiosity get the better of me.”

 

“How far did you go, Sans?” she asks, something dangerous in her tone.

 

Sans can feel his magic starting to rush to his face at that, half because he's ashamed to have looked as deep as he did, and half because the very _idea_ that he could have gone deeper is an intensely uncomfortable one.

 

SOULs are very intimate things, and can act like a window into their holder's mind, for those who know how to look.

 

But he's never gone quite that deep into anyone, and the thought that he even got _close_ to crossing that particular line with you is very unsettling.

 

That said, he knows he did cross _a_ line with you, even if it could have been so much worse.

 

Sans lets out a sigh through clenched teeth. He doesn't look at her as he answers. “i got far enough to get a feel for her before i stopped. just what kind of person she is, nothing specific. primary and secondary traits, her stats. that's it.”

 

Undyne gives him a long, hard look.

 

“i really think you'd like her, if you gave her a chance,” he tries. “she... she's got a good soul.”

 

Her glare doesn't waver.

 

“please don't tell her.”

 

“...You really like her, huh?”

 

Sans fights to keep from turning blue again at the question. “it's not like that.”

 

“Sure it isn't.” She looks thoughtful for a moment. “I'll tell you what; I won't say anything. But only if you promise me you'll tell her _yourself_.”

 

He winces at that. She knows he hates making promises. “how long will you give me?”

 

She thinks for another second. “Three months.”

 

Huh. That's weirdly generous for Undyne. Still, he doesn't like this.

 

Then again, it's not like he has a choice.

 

“fine.”

 

Undyne nods at him, apparently satisfied. “Alright then.”

 

A pause.

 

“now, uh, can we talk about how you just yelled at the innocent human paps and i invited into our home?”

 

Undyne freezes. Sans just stares her down.

 

Undyne can be stubborn sometimes, but she knows the implications of what Sans told her. He saw your SOUL, knows what kind of person you are. That's a pretty solid reason to trust you.

 

Her shoulders sag after a moment, and she lets out an aggravated breath. “Fuck.”

 

“uh huh.”

 

“I'm gonna have to apologize, aren't I?”

 

“yup.”

 

She sighs heavily and rubs her forehead with her fingers. “Alright, fine,” she grumbles after a moment. She turns to leave the room.

 

“not so fast, bud,” Sans says.

 

She stops, but doesn't turn around. “I was wrong, I get it. But if you're planning to chew me out over it, I'll tell you now, I am _really_ not in the mood.”

 

“that's not it. i just wanna know what happened.”

 

This time she does look at him. “What?”

 

“look, i know you can get pretty _fired_ up sometimes, but i also know you don't go around _roasting_ strangers like that unless you're _feeling the heat._ ” She rolls her eye at his attempt to lighten the mood, but doesn't deny it. “so what's up?”

 

She looks off to the side for a long moment, and when she looks back at him again it's with an expression devoid of her usual energy and enthusiasm. Instead she just looks tired. And it looks so out of place on her that Sans can't help the way the bone of his brow creases in concern.

 

“Later, alright?” she asks.

 

Sans studies her for a second, but he still gives her a nod. No sense trying to pry it out of her if she doesn't want to talk about it.

 

She turns to leave again, and he follows her out. The two of them return to the living room in silence.

 

They come back to a very distressed Papyrus, and a _very_ anxious Alphys.

 

“uh... paps?” Sans asks, taking another glance around the room. “where's _____?”

 

 

***

 

You're at the bus stop.

 

You've been here for maybe five minutes now, your face in your hands as you try very hard not to make a scene. Not that there's anyone around to see it, but still.

 

You can't believe you ran away.

 

Sure, you'd been yelled at by an honestly kind of terrifying fish woman, but you knew that none of what she said was true.

 

You _should_ have stood your ground.

 

You _should_ have fought for yourself.

 

But instead you just stood there and took it, then ran away the second you got the chance.

 

Both Papyrus and Alphys (to your surprise) tried to stop you, but you were embarrassed and fighting not to cry. You couldn't look at either of them. You just quickly thanked Papyrus for making spaghetti with you and all but ran out the door. Didn't even say goodbye to Sans. You hope he'll forgive you.

 

You consider going back, but... You can't do that. Not after leaving like you did.

 

_Stupid_.

 

Tears start to sting your eyes again, and you struggle to push them back down. You refuse to cry while sitting at a bus stop.

 

You're jolted out of your thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

 

Shit. You were really hoping you wouldn't have an audience. You sniffle once and wipe your eyes with your hands before removing them from your face, looking up towards the source of the sound.

 

Standing there, a few feet from the stop, is Undyne.

 

A small jolt of irrational panic surges through your heart before you notice her expression. She's still frowning, but it's less aggressive than her earlier scowl. More contemplative. She's not looking at you, her eye locked instead onto the concrete a few feet in front of the bench.

 

“Uh... hey,” she says. “Is this seat taken?” She gestures to the empty seat next to you.

 

Some juvenile part of you wants to say yes, but you restrain yourself. Partly because you don't trust your voice right now, and partly because you recognize the look on her face.

 

Regret.

 

You shake your head, but turn your gaze away from her in a weak attempt to hide how upset you are.

 

She pauses at that, but she still sits down slowly after a second, as if trying not to startle you. You'd laugh if that wasn't a valid concern at the moment.

 

Neither of you look at each other. You sit in tense, awkward silence for a minute or two before she finally speaks up.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Now you do turn to her. She's still got her eye trained on the far side of the street, watching the rustling leaves of the trees planted by the sidewalk. “You didn't deserve any of the things I said. I was having a bad week, and I took it out on you, and that wasn't fair of me. I have a problem with that sometimes.”

 

You consider her for a second before turning to watch the trees yourself. Another minute passes in silence as you think over her apology before you make a decision.

 

“What happened?” You ask, hating the way your voice comes out a little rough. Undyne looks at you, confused. “Sorry, you said you had a bad week. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just... It must've been pretty bad.”

 

Now it's her turn to think in silence as she stares down at her hands. “I teach a few self-defense classes at a gym downtown,” she eventually starts. “Most of my students are monsters; not a lot of humans are brave enough to sign up,” she says, flashing you a brief, toothy grin before her expression fades back into something stormy.

 

“Last week, I noticed that one of them was missing. I didn't think much of it at first, but after he'd missed three lessons, I tried calling him. His mother picks up. She told me he was hospitalized after being attacked on the street.”

 

You suck in a sharp breath through your nose, and an icy feeling settles in your gut. “Oh my god, is he okay?”

 

Undyne looks at you for a moment, as if she wasn't expecting you to ask. “He's alive and recovering. But he's still in pretty rough shape.”

 

“Did they catch whoever did it?” you question, stomach turning.

 

She nods. “There were three of them. Humans. The cops got the story from a witness. This witness—who's just a kid, by the way—was walking home from school when those assholes started chasing him, got him cornered in an alley. That's when my student showed up. He distracted the thugs long enough for the kid to get away, get help. If the police hadn't gotten there when they did...”

 

She falls silent. “I'm so sorry,” you say quietly.

 

She huffs out a single, humorless laugh. “Yeah, me too. Because you know what the best part is? It's my fault.”

 

You glance up at her to find her face twisted in a bitter smile. You wait.

 

“In my classes, we have a motto,” she continues after a moment. “'Defend and protect.' I teach my students to use what they learn to defend themselves and protect those who can't. And that's a load of _crap.”_

 

She scowls at the concrete of the sidewalk, radiating frustration and shame.

 

“For years now, I've been telling people to put themselves in danger when I should be teaching them the opposite. I'm supposed to be saving lives, not training vigilantes! It's not their job to take a bullet for someone else! And if it weren't for me and that _stupid_ phrase, he might not have gotten himself beat to hell and back... Might not be lying in a hospital bed right now.”

 

The following silence is heavy as you consider this thoughtfully. “Maybe,” you respond eventually. “But if he hadn't intervened, the kid he saved would have gotten hurt, or worse. Right?”

 

She doesn't say anything, gaze still downcast.

 

“To me, it sounds like you've been teaching people to fight for those they care about. And your student chose to fight for the life of a complete stranger.” You pause, thinking over your next words. “Do you think he regrets that?”

 

The fish woman is silent for a moment longer before she lets out a resigned sigh. “...No,” she says quietly.

 

“Then he doesn't sound stupid. He sounds like a hero. I don't think many people would have the courage to do what he did in that situation. I doubt I would. You should be proud.”

 

Undyne's quiet for a while longer, but a small smile slowly works its way onto her features. “He broke one of their jaws,” she says.

 

You grin. “Then he must've put up a good fight.”

 

 

Her own smile stretches into something that you think looks much more appropriate on her, even if it's still a little sad. “Damn right he did.”

 

She leans back on the bench, and the two of you fall into what feels suspiciously like a comfortable silence for a minute before she breaks it again. “Thank you, human. I, uh... I think I needed to hear that. And I meant it when I said I was sorry for yelling at you.”

 

You give her your best smile. “Don't worry about it. You wanna try starting over?”

 

She glances back at you questioningly.

 

You hold out your hand. “Hi. I'm _____. It's nice to meet you.”

 

Undyne blinks at you once before that grin comes back full force. She takes your hand and gives it a _very_ firm shake. You try to keep the wince off of your face. “Undyne. And it's nice to meet you too, punk.” She lets go of you and stands up, stretching a little. “Now we should get back. You had everybody pretty worried, taking off like that.”

 

You hesitate. You were so wrapped up in Undyne's story that you forgot about your current situation. Can you really just go back after leaving like you did?

 

She must notice your dilemma. “Aw, c'mon. Sans'll kill me if I come back without you.”

 

“I...” you say, struggling with yourself.

 

She eyes you for a second. “Paps'd be heartbroken if you left without trying the friendship spaghetti,” she warns.

 

Your brain automatically tries to imagine a sad Papyrus, and it's literally the worst thing in the world. You let out a sigh and swallow your pride, standing from your own seat on the bench. “Alright, alright.”

 

“That's the spirit!” she says, flashing you another toothy smile. “Now seriously, let's get going before Sans comes looking for us.” She turns and starts walking.

 

You hurry to keep up. Her legs are much longer than yours, and you find yourself speed-walking to keep pace.

 

This close to her, you're able to pick up little details that you hadn't noticed before. The slight iridescence of her steel-blue scales, for example, or the fact that her thin frame seems to conceal muscles like braided steel cords. You don't doubt that she could have captained the monsters' Royal Guard.

 

“So what do you think of them?” Undyne asks after a couple minutes, shaking you out of your contemplation.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“The bone bros, I mean.”

 

You blink at her, confused by the sudden question, but think on it anyway. “Well, I haven't known them for very long yet, but...” A smile works its way onto your lips. “Papyrus, for one, is easily one of the coolest people I've ever met. Literally the only thing we've done together is talk and make spaghetti, but he's just so positive and sincere that I felt like his friend the minute I walked in.”

 

“He's got that effect on people,” she agrees, expression fond. “...And Sans?” There's something in her tone you can't quite place, and you get the sense that your answer might be more important than she's letting on. Best to be honest, then.

 

“I've known him less than a week, and it feels like we've been friends for years. The first thing we did on meeting each other was get into a pun battle.”

 

“Of course it was,” she says, rolling her eye.

 

You shrug. “You can tell a lot about a person by their sense of humor. I can respect someone who appreciates that kind of corny joke.”

 

Undyne hums noncommittally, but doesn't say anything more. She almost looks smug. You wonder if your answer satisfied her.

 

You and she walk the rest of the way in silence. It's not long before you find yourself back in front of the Skelebros' house. You hope they aren't too upset with you as you make your way onto the porch, past the huge Jeep in the driveway that can only belong to Undyne. She goes to try the door.

 

But it abruptly swings open before she can reach it, and before you register what's happening, a huge blur of white and orange comes barreling out—straight at you.

 

Your eyes barely have time to widen before you're lifted off your feet and into a very familiar back-cracking embrace.

 

“HUMAN!” yells a voice from very close by.

 

“P-Papyrus,” you wheeze in response.

 

“YOU CAME BACK!”

 

“paps, we talked about this,” comes Sans' voice.

 

Papyrus sucks in a breath before quickly setting you back on your feet. “SORRY,” he says, keeping his hands on your shoulders to steady you.

 

“Don't worry about it,” you say with a chuckle.

 

“HUMAN. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

 

The seriousness of the question takes you off-guard, and you hesitate.

 

“ya had us worried there, kid,” Sans says, walking into your line of sight from behind the larger skeleton.

 

Guilt stabs at your chest, and you're finding it difficult to meet his eye lights. “I'm really sorry I ran off like that.”

 

“it's fine. you're not the one who needs to apologize anyway,” he says, looking past you to where you know Undyne must still be standing. You glance at her over your shoulder and find her pointedly not looking at the three of you.

 

“Actually, I think we're good,” you say.

 

Undyne's eye meets yours, expression surprised for a split second before that grin of hers starts to stretch over her face.

 

“REALLY?!” Papyrus says.

 

“really?” Sans asks at the same time, but with far more skepticism.

 

You look at them and shrug, which is hard to do because Papyrus still hasn't released your shoulders. “We talked it out.” You turn back to Undyne. “Still think I'm up to something?” you ask her.

 

“Nope!” she supplies, still grinning.

 

“Then it's settled,” you say, facing the Skelebros again. “No hard feelings.”

 

“DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE STAYING?” Papyrus asks, hope plain in his voice.

 

You smile and give him a nod. “If you'll have me. We still need to eat that friendship spaghetti, after all.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!” He cackles, finally letting go of you to strike a confident pose. “I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST THE ALLURE OF COLLABORATIVELY PREPARED PASTA! SPEAKING OF WHICH! THE NOODLES ARE READY! WOULD YOU CARE TO HELP ME PUT THE FINISHING TOUCHES ON OUR CULINARY CREATION?”

 

You grin. “I'd love to.”

 

“EXCELLENT!”

 

That established, Papyrus dashes back into the house, presumably straight to the kitchen.

 

“HEY!” Undyne yells after him from behind you, making you jump slightly. “Can I help?!” She races in after him. “PAPYRUS?!”

 

You make to follow her, wondering if Undyne's an experienced cook too.

 

“_____.”

 

You pause and turn to Sans, who's still standing on the porch next to you. He's studying you again, eye lights searching your expression.

 

“you sure you're okay?”

 

That, if nothing else, is proof that you made the right choice in coming back; this monster, whom you've known less than a week, actually seems to care about your happiness. You look at him fondly, and you swear you see a faint dusting of blue appear on his cheekbones.

 

“Yeah. Like I said, we talked it out. I get why she blew up like that, I'm not gonna hold it against her.”

 

He nods at you, and starts turning towards to door.

 

“And Sans?”

 

“hmm?” he says, glancing back at you.

 

You smile brightly at him. “Thank you.”

 

He doesn't seem sure what to say, and this time you're certain he's blushing. “'c-course.”

 

You step past him into the house, and start making your way back to the living room.

 

When you get there, you find Alphys crouched in front of a box in the entertainment center under the TV. Probably the DVD player. She looks up when she hears you enter. She gives you a smile that's probably meant to be polite, but it mostly just looks extremely nervous. You do your best to smile back non-threateningly. You can hear Papyrus and Undyne in the kitchen, apparently arguing over what constitutes “enough cheese,” but you haven't introduced yourself to Alphys yet.

 

“Hi,” you greet her.

 

“H-hi,” she stutters out, fiddling with her claws. You can almost _feel_ the anxiety radiating off of her. You get the sense that she probably doesn't do well in tense situations.

 

You try to think of something to say to put her at ease. Maybe you should ask what anime you'll be watching tonight? Papyrus had mentioned that anime night was originally her idea, after all. You decide to try it.

 

“So what-”

 

“I wanted to apologize,” she blurts out before you can complete your sentence. Her eyes widen when she realizes she cut you off. “S-s-sorry! I d-didn't meant to-! O-oh-”

 

“Hey, it's fine,” you say, trying to sound calming. “I'm not mad.”

 

She takes a deep, slightly shaky breath, visibly forcing herself to calm down. She nods to herself after a second. “S-sorry.”

 

“Don't worry about it,” you tell her. “What were you apologizing for?”

 

She hesitates for a second before she seems to find her voice, straightening slightly. “I'm sorry I didn't step in w-while Undyne was... Y-yelling. You didn't deserve that.”

 

You give her a small smile. “Thank you. But I can't really hold that against you. I'm basically a stranger, I can't blame you for not sticking your neck out for me.”

 

“M-maybe. But Sans and Papyrus seem to trust you, and I trust them. That should c-count for something, shouldn't it?”

 

You try not to dwell on the somewhat giddy feeling that arose from the idea of your new skeleton friends trusting you, and instead consider her question. “How about this, then,” you say after a moment's thought. “I know we haven't even really been formally introduced yet, but I'll offer you the same deal I offered Undyne. I'll accept your apology, and then we can start fresh.”

 

Alphys gives you a puzzled look. You just smile brightly at her and offer your hand. “Hi. I'm _____. Pleased to meet you.”

 

She stares at your hand for a split second before she takes it, a smile working its way over her features. “I'm Alphys. It's good to meet you too.”

 

 

 

You chat with Alphys for a few more minutes, having decided to leave finishing the spaghetti to Papyrus and Undyne. Neither of them seemed to mind.

 

Alphys tells you that she and Undyne have been together since the Barrier fell, having gotten married a year afterward. You learn that she works at (and in fact helped found) EUMS, pulling double-duty as both a professor and a research scientist. Apparently, she specializes in robotics and “applied arcanics,” which, as she describes it, sounds like the magical equivalent of thermodynamics. Needless to say, you're more than a little impressed.

 

You also notice that the stutter she had at the beginning of the conversation gradually vanishes as it wears on. You wonder if it's because she's more confident about the subject matter.

 

It's not long before the spaghetti is ready, however, and Papyrus and Undyne bring out bowls for everyone before rejoining the three of you in the living room (Sans at some point having reappeared in the room without you noticing, despite the fact that you'd been facing the door), and anime night properly begins.

 

You wind up sitting between the Skeleton brothers on the couch, Sans on your left and Papyrus on your right, while Undyne and Alphys take the love seat. Alphys pulls a remote from somewhere, and with a few taps, the TV is flicked on and a streaming service is opened.

 

There's some debate on what kind of anime to watch, but you don't mind. It gives you time to enjoy your spaghetti (which turned out deliciously).

 

Eventually, you end up watching a newer-looking mecha show, filled with intrigue and mind control. You haven't actually watched much anime since you were in high school, but even so, you find yourself getting invested. It doesn't take a genius to realize that it probably has something to do with the company.

 

Your new friends aren't a quiet audience, you find out; the night is filled with cheering and gasping and exclamations of both triumph and sadness as the show runs through its twists and turns, and you quickly find yourself joining in. Not that you're complaining. It's the most fun you've ever had watching TV.

 

Sans seems to be the most contained of the five of you. You suspect he spends most of his energy looking for opportunities to make puns and (less commonly) other jokes about whatever's happening on screen. And he certainly finds them; halfway through the first season of the show, he makes a series of well-placed puns that has you dying of laughter on the floor and Papyrus scolding him for breaking the human. Still, there were a couple points where you caught Sans sucking in quiet gasps when a few scenes got particularly intense.

 

Late in the evening, after excusing yourself to the restroom, you find yourself studying your reflection in the mirror. Something seems different about the girl gazing back at you, and it takes you a minute to figure out what.

 

Maybe it's just that you can't remember the last time she looked so...

 

Happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aw, Red... Look at you, getting all smiley over your new friends. What a sap.
> 
> So... Chapter 4, eh? We're, uh... getting pretty close to the end of the Arc. One more chapter to go. How 'bout that?
> 
> ...Golly, that happened fast.
> 
> …
> 
> And here I just said _Red_ was the sappy one.
> 
> Bah, there will be time enough for that in Chapter 5's End Notes.
> 
> For now, all I'll say is that I hope you enjoyed Alphyne's debut, as well as the drama (and fluff) that came with it.
> 
> Oh, and uh, mind the tags, will you? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> _(Next chapter on 9 November, 2018)_


	5. In Which The Author Reveals Their Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …

You wake up to the smell of pancakes.

 

You don't open your eyes immediately, allowing yourself to be drawn gently out of your dreams by the heavenly scent. Taking stock of yourself as consciousness gradually returns to you, you realize that you feel _great_. A good night's sleep isn't something that comes to you easily, but you must have slept like a log if the slight stiffness of your muscles is any indication. But then again, that might just be the couch's fault.

 

Wait. Couch?

 

_Pancakes?_

 

You open your eyes and blink confusedly around the room.

 

It only takes you a second to realize you're still in the Skelebros' living room, lying on their sofa. Sunlight filters through the half-curtained windows.

 

You don't remember anyone giving you the blanket you currently find yourself wrapped in, or even making the decision to stay in the first place. You must have just fallen asleep at some point last night.

 

The sound of quiet conversation from the direction of the kitchen breaks you out of your thoughts before you can start to feel too mortified, however. You disentangle yourself and manage to get up without falling to the floor.

 

Talking quietly at the bar are Sans, Alphys and Undyne. Papyrus is manning the stove, flipping pancakes like the professional he is. Knowing that Alphys and Undyne stayed over as well makes you feel a little less awkward about crashing on the couch, but not by much. Staying the night wasn't really part of the plan.

 

Sans must hear you when you start moving towards the bar because he glances back at you. His grin widens slightly. “'morning.”

 

You give him a sheepish smile. “'Morning, everyone,” you say, causing the rest of the monsters in the room to turn to look you.

 

“GOOD MORNING, HUMAN!”

 

“'Morning, PUNK!”

 

“G-good morning, _____.”

 

“Man, you took FOREVER to wake up!” Undyne tells you. “Anyone ever tell you you sleep like a rock?”

 

Your cheeks start to burn. You let out an embarrassed laugh. “Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you guys like that.”

 

“don't worry about it,” Sans says. “alph and undyne always stay the night anyway. kinda figured you'd end up doing the same.” Well that makes you feel a little better, at least.

 

“BREAKFAST IS READY!” Papyrus announces. “HAVE A SEAT, HUMAN, AND PREPARE FOR PAN-FRIED PERFECTION!”

 

Your smile becomes a bit more genuine as you take the open seat next to Sans. “I can't wait.”

 

Papyrus turns back to the stove top with a satisfied “NYEH,” and begins plating pancakes.

 

Conversation comes easily with everyone over breakfast (which tastes every bit as good as it smells). You honestly feel like you've known them all for months, despite the fact that you were only really just getting acquainted with most of them. You can only hope that the feeling is mutual.

 

It's not long before the pancakes run out, however, and you remember that you actually have a few things that need to get done today.

 

“Alright, well,” you begin during a lull in the conversation. “This has been a lot of fun, but I should probably get going.”

 

You make the mistake of glancing at Papyrus, who suddenly looks like you just told him Santa Claus isn't real. “BUT IT'S SO EARLY!” he says.

 

“YEAH!” Undyne adds. “Why you gotta leave so soon?!”

 

“Actually sweetie, we should be leaving too,” Alphys tells her. “I still have some papers to g-grade, and then we were going to meet Asgore for tea.” Asgore? Where have you heard that name before?

 

“Oh. Right.” she says, deflating somewhat.

 

“Sorry, Papyrus. There's just some work I need to take care of at home,” you tell him, trying to stay strong in the face of his puppy dog eyes. How can a _skeleton_ pull that look off so well?

 

He doesn't let up. Your own reluctance to leave isn't helping things, either.

 

“hey, don't worry, paps,” Sans says, reaching over to put a hand on Papyrus' shoulder. “she'll come by again soon.” He's talking to Papyrus, but his eye lights are on you when he says that last part. There's a spark of something you can't quite place in them.

 

“Yeah, of course,” you reassure them immediately, answering the implied question.

 

“SOON?” Papyrus asks, still sounding crestfallen.

 

“yeah, soon. like...” His eyes shift to you again, and this time you recognize that look in them.

 

Mischief.

 

“next saturday, for example.”

 

You narrow your eyes at the brothers in the silence that follows. You're being conned, and they're both in on it. Not only has Papyrus doubled down on the puppy dog eyes again, but now—ridiculously enough— _Sans_ is doing it too, complete with big, sad eye lights. The effectiveness of his gaze is undermined somewhat by the fact that he looks like he's trying very hard not to laugh, though. You wonder how they coordinated this.

 

Still, you have to admit that you're kind of impressed. And you're more than a little flattered that they want you to come back again next time.

 

Besides, it's not like you would have said “no,” anyway.

 

You glance at Undyne and Alphys, who've been silent through this exchange. Both of them are smirking at you.

 

“Alright, you win,” you concede. “Next Saturday it is.”

 

Both brothers immediately drop the act, Papyrus smiling brightly again and Sans adopting his usual grin. You just chuckle and shake your head.

 

“great.”

 

 

 

You exchange numbers with Undyne and Alphys, and Sans and Papyrus end up driving you home after you say your goodbyes. Papyrus, as it turns out, owns a shiny red convertible that leaves your jaw slack for a moment when he pulls it out of the garage.

 

There's an odd moment where the skeletons share a glance when you give them the address, but neither of them comments.

 

The drive doesn't take very long, and soon the car pulls up in front of your building.

 

“Alright, this is my stop,” you say. “Thank you both so much for having me.”

 

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus shouts, his voice far too large for the vehicle's interior. You manage to keep from wincing. “ANYTIME, HUMAN.”

 

“yeah.”

 

You smile at them and exit the car. “See you guys later,” you call before shutting the door. You start walking towards the building.

 

“_____.”

 

You jolt slightly at Sans' voice, turning to face him. He's casually standing a few feet behind you, hands in the pockets of the blue hoodie he always seems to be wearing.

 

“How do you keep _doing_ that? I didn't even hear you open the car door!”

 

Sans just shrugs at you, grin widening slightly. “i just wanted to tell ya that it's a standing invitation, anime night. no pressure or anything, but you're welcome at our place whenever.”

 

You blink at him.

 

All at once, you're hit by just how happy this past week has made you. Before Monday, you'd been completely alone in this city. You had no friends, no family you could talk to, no connection to anyone within hundreds of miles.

 

But now? You're not so naive as to say you're already great friends with Sans and everyone, but hey;

 

It's a _fantastic_ start.

 

And you owe that to a chance encounter with the skeleton monster currently standing in front of you, studying your face with those sharp eye lights of his.

 

He doesn't get a warning before you step forward and stagger him with a hug.

 

He returns the embrace almost immediately, like he was expecting it. Maybe he was. You don't care. You stay like that for a moment before you release each other, and you step back far enough to meet his eyes.

 

“Thank you, Sans,” you say softly, putting every ounce of gratitude behind your smile.

 

“...'course,” he says, that blue blush dusting his face again. There's something unreadable in the look he's giving you.

 

That done, you turn and enter your building, closing the glass door behind you just in time to watch Papyrus' car pull away.

 

 

 

The next few days pass by in the way that has become your new routine (class, lunch at Grillby's, then work), and you don't mind in the slightest.

 

The highlights of your week are your half-hour lunches at Grillby's; Fuku is often available to chat with you while you eat, and you can safely say that the two of you are quickly becoming pretty good friends. The burgers—which still taste _irresponsibly_ good—are just a bonus.

 

You also catch a few more glimpses of your mystery monster throughout the week, but you're still no closer to figuring out why you can't seem to take your eyes off of him. It's starting to drive you crazy.

 

But Friday rolls around all too quickly, bringing your weekly morning shift at the coffee shop with it.

 

Your alarm clock reads three-thirty in the morning when it goes off the first time, and you manage to wake up just enough to groan miserably and hit the snooze button before sinking back into your mattress. You repeat this process a couple times before the alarm's annoying assault finally wins out, and you drag yourself out of bed with only half an hour left before the start of your shift.

 

After taking a quick shower and making yourself at least somewhat presentable, you have just enough time to grab half a bagel on your way out the door.

 

 

 

Ten hours later, your shift is over, and you're dead on your feet. The only things you'd eaten all day were that half a bagel and a muffin taken from the pastry display that you had on your break (hooray for employee discounts), and that was more than five hours ago. God, Fridays are the worst.

 

You debate skipping Grillby's today to go straight home and nap, but you know you'll feel better once you've eaten something and complained to Fuku for a while.

 

The restaurant is practically empty when you arrive, save for Fuku and a couple regulars. It _is_ a little late for lunch, you suppose.

 

Fuku looks up from wiping down one of the tables when you enter and seems to brighten slightly, waving you over to your usual seat. You make your way to it and, once you've sat down, place your elbows on the bar and your head in your hands. You close your eyes and rub your temples in an attempt to combat the dull headache that's eating at your senses.

 

“You look like crap,” Fuku observes without preamble.

 

You grunt quietly and pathetically at her.

 

“Long day, I take it?” she asks, unfazed by your melodrama.

 

“I open on Fridays,” you explain, not opening your eyes. “Up since four.”

 

“Tanner's opens that early?” she asks.

 

“Five AM,” you confirm.

 

“Ouch,” she says sympathetically. “That's rough.” She pauses for a second. “Why are you rubbing your head like that?”

 

“Stubborn headache. Had it for hours.”

 

“And doing that helps?” she asks curiously.

 

“Not usually. But you never know.”

 

“Uh huh,” she hums, skeptical. “Have you eaten anything today?”

 

“Half a bagel for breakfast 'n a muffin on my break.”

 

“Yep, that'll do it,” she says. “Let's get some food in you. Want your usual?”

 

“You know me so well.”

 

Fuku lets out a snort. You still don't know how she does that without a nose. “I'll be right back,” she tells you. You hear her footsteps retreat into the kitchen.

 

You aren't left waiting long before she returns. “Is your resident miracle worker in today?” you ask once she's in speaking distance, cracking an eye open to look at her. Fuku's never told you the name of her chef, and you've never asked.

 

“Every weekday,” she confirms with a nod. “He hasn't willingly taken a day off since he started working here.”

 

“How long have you had him?”

 

“About four years, now.”

 

You hum contemplatively. “That's a long time to go without a vacation. He must really like his job.” Fuku makes no comment.

 

The two of you chat idly for a few minutes until your food is ready. Fuku leaves to retrieve it for you, and you dig in as soon as she sets the plate in front of you, groaning contentedly as you bite into the burger.

 

“This is wrong. No one person should be able to feel this kind of pleasure from eating a sandwich,” you say once you've swallowed.

 

“Wait for it,” Fuku says, smirking at you.

 

“Wait for wh-” The question dies in your throat as you feel your headache rapidly melt away. Your eyes widen, and you glance between the burger and the extremely smug-looking elemental.

 

“Did this flipping _burger_ just cure my headache?!” you say a bit too loudly, immediately flushing red when the other few patrons in the restaurant start to chuckle.

 

Fuku just grins at you. “Most magical food has healing properties,” she explains. “The more powerful the magic, the more potent the effect. It can take care of anything from cuts and bruises to aches and pains.”

 

You stare at her.

 

“Fuku, does your employee discount extend to spouses?” you ask after a second.

 

She gives you a bemused look. “Yeah. Why?”

 

You grab her arm. “ _Marry me._ ”

 

She laughs, the sound hearty and genuine, laced with the same fire pit crackling as her voice. You release her and take another bite of your burger, savoring it as she calms down.

 

“Okay, but seriously,” you say once your mouth is no longer full. “The mystery man you've got behind the grill is my personal hero.”

 

“Yeah?” Fuku asks, still chuckling a little.

 

“Yeah.” You take a second to play with the idea. “My days can be pretty long—Fridays especially—and these lunches really do take the edge off.” You continue eating between sentences. “But it's not just that. I became friends with you and Sans over these burgers. Before I came here the first time, I...” You can't stop yourself from glancing down at your plate, your voice getting just slightly softer as you suddenly start to feel self-conscious. “Well, I didn't really have anyone like that. I owe a lot to whoever makes these.”

 

You feel Fuku watching you as you continue eating, but she doesn't say anything, apparently lost in thought.

 

“Alright,” you say after swallowing the last bite. “I'd better get going.” You reach for your wallet and start counting out bills. “It was nice chatting, and, as always, my compliments to the chef.”

 

“Wait,” she says as you place the money on the counter. You glance up at her. “Give me a minute.”

 

You furrow your brow, but nod anyway. She turns and heads through the door to the kitchen.

 

You stand there for a couple of minutes before it opens again, and when it does, your thoughts grind to a halt.

 

There, leaving the kitchen with Fuku, is a humanoid monster with almost goat-like features. He's got short white fur, horns, and long, floppy ears. Without the horns, he's a probably a few inches taller than you.

 

Your mystery monster.

 

He's less than fifteen feet away from you.

 

Fuku's leading him over. You're staring.

 

_Stop. Staring._

 

He makes eye contact with you before you can tear your gaze away. His eyes are a deep, deep red, like the darkest of garnets. You've never been close enough to really notice their color before, but they...

 

They...

 

Wait.

 

Their color.

 

Their _color!_

 

You glance between him and Fuku quickly to confirm your suspicions. When you look at Fuku, you see her bright emerald flames and her pristine work uniform, but you also see her _color_ ; a clear, warm orange. But when you look at your mystery goat monster, you see... Nothing? No, that's not... There's something there, you've just got to-

 

You feel something click into place in your mind as you reach for his color, and suddenly you can see it.

 

It's _red_.

 

Enormously, overwhelmingly red. A red so intense that it rivals—or even surpasses—your own.

 

But, as surprising as that is, it's not the part that shocks you. Your mystery monster has something you've never seen before.

 

A _second_ color.

 

Emerald green.

 

It's faint and hard to make out at first, but it's definitely there. Not _mixed_ with the red, exactly, but somehow giving the impression of spilling out from _behind_ it, like the corona around an eclipse.

 

You register all of this in the eight seconds before he and Fuku arrive in front of you, and your brain is struggling to cope. You're still staring.

 

“_____, this is your mystery man,” Fuku says.

 

She doesn't know the half of it.

 

She turns to him. “Angel, this is the human I've been telling you about. Angel, _____; _____, Angel.”

 

Angel.

 

There's an awkward pause in which you continue staring.

 

Angel gives you a rather nervous smile. “Fuku's told me a lot about you,” he says politely. “It's nice to meet you.” He offers you a handshake. You take it on reflex, still a little wide-eyed.

 

“..._____?” Fuku asks. She sounds concerned.

 

You blink at her once before you realize you still haven't said anything. You fumble for words that won't make you sound crazy. “I... Gosh, sorry, it's just... I recognize you.” It's part of the truth, at least.

 

Fuku's eyes widen and Angel's hand tenses in your grip. Unsure of what to make of that beyond the fact that you seem to have made them uncomfortable, you rush to clarify. “From around my apartment, I mean. I moved into it about three weeks ago, and I'm pretty sure we live in the same building.” You look to him. “You're what, 303?”

 

He blinks owlishly. “...304.”

 

“I'm in 203,” you tell him.

 

“Wait, seriously?” Fuku asks. You shrug helplessly. “Huh. Small world.”

 

Angel seems to relax a little more again, and you realize you're still holding onto his hand. “Oh, and it's nice to meet you too,” you say, giving it one final shake before releasing it. “I'm, uh, a big fan of your cooking.” You give him an embarrassed smile.

 

He glances away, and you swear you see the barest hint of red under the fur on his face. “Thanks.”

 

Your smile starts to feel a little more genuine as you finally start to get over your shock, and you find yourself marveling at the improbability of the situation. What were the odds that your mystery monster was the person making the burgers you love so much? You're not a big believer in fate, but if ever there was a sign from the universe, this is what it would look like, right? Maybe you should take the chance?

 

“Hey, um, I've actually got to get going, but...” You hesitate for a second before deciding to just blurt it out before you can lose your nerve. “You wanna grab lunch with me on Sunday? I know we literally just met, but there's a bakery nearby that I've been meaning to try, and given that we're neighbors and all... I don't know. It might be nice to know someone in the building, I guess.”

 

He blinks at you. “I- Uh-”

 

“He'd love to,” Fuku interrupts delightedly.

 

You glance between her and a blindsided-looking Angel. “You're sure?” you ask, a little confused by her interjection.

 

She looks at him expectantly. He looks back, his expression still nonplussed. Something silent seems to pass between them. “Uh... Yeah,” he says after a second, looking at you again. “Sure.”

 

“Great!” you say, giving him another smile. You're still a little confused by whatever they just communicated with each other, and Angel still looks kind of nervous, but you figure you would too if you had just been asked out by a stranger. Unless you have a pun war with said stranger, apparently. Maybe Fuku gave him the push he needed to go through with it?

 

Well, whatever the case, you're more than a little proud of yourself; you've never had the guts to do anything like this before. And asking someone you just met to have lunch with you definitely counts as outgoing, you think. You wonder if this is how Sans felt.

 

“The bakery is called Muffet's. It's-”

 

“Oh, we know Muffet's,” Fuku cuts in. “You're talking about the one in the plaza just outside the Eastside Mall, right?”

 

“That's the one.” You turn back to Angel. “How's one o'clock sound?”

 

“Uh... Good,” he says, glancing at Fuku again.

 

“Then it's a date,” you reply happily. “Now, I _really_ need to go. Fuku, I'll probably see you Monday.”

 

“Probably?” she teases.

 

“Shush. And it was great to finally meet you, Angel.”

 

“Yeah,” he says. “You too.”

 

For a moment you think you hear something off in his tone, but you don't have time to question it. It was probably your imagination anyway. You give them a brief wave and then turn to leave. “One o'clock,” you call over your shoulder.

 

You don't get a reply before you're out the door, hurrying home to change before class.

 

 

 

Saturday comes and goes (you spent anime night at the Skelebros' house again, as promised) and you find yourself standing in front of Muffet's before you know it.

 

You check your phone for the time. Twelve fifty. You're honestly surprised you made it this early, given how long you took to pick out an outfit.

 

You know it's silly, and that you don't even know him yet, but you're really excited for this. Until Fuku brought him out of the kitchen on Friday, you'd always assumed that your color was more intense than other peoples' just because you were looking at yourself. But now you're not so sure.

 

And not only is his as or more intense than yours, but it's also the _same_ color (at least partially; you don't know what to make of the multi-color thing he's got going on). You've never seen anyone with a red like your own before, and you think maybe it's your brain's way of telling you that Angel's like you somehow. A kindred spirit.

 

Besides. Even if he's not, it'll still be nice to actually know one of your neighbors.

 

You look back up at the storefront. Suspended above the display of various pastries in the window are the words “Muffet's Spider Bakery,” spelled out in spider silk à la _Charlotte's Web_. The impossible quality of the lettering makes you think it could only have been done either by magic or actual spiders. Or both. Probably both.

 

Should you wait outside? You consider it for a moment, but decide to go in. You've got ten minutes, and it's lunchtime on a Sunday. Might as well reserve a table.

 

The interior immediately brings the word “quaint” to mind. Though it's laid out like a typical café or pastry shop (a counter and display in the back of the room and a few clusters of tables and chairs throughout the rest of the space), all of the furnishings look like they came straight out of a Victorian-era parlor. All dark woods and rich upholstery in muted shades of red and purple. You might have thought that they were actual antiques if not for the spiderweb motif in each piece. They must have been custom made. There are a couple groups of monsters scattered about, talking among themselves or eating quietly, but it's not quite as busy as you had expected.

 

You make your way to the counter, where what appears to be a humanoid spider monster is restocking the display. She (you're pretty sure they're a she) is wearing a deep red blouse that must have been tailored to accommodate her six spindly arms. Her skin is a soft shade of lavender, and her jet-black hair is cut to hang above her shoulders. She looks up as you approach, and you think you see her five eyes widen slightly when she sees you. You give her a polite smile.

 

She emerges from behind the shelves and steps up to the counter. Her name tag reads “Muffet.” She must be the owner, then. “Well now, this is a pleasant surprise,” she says, returning your smile. Two sharply-pointed fangs peek out from between her lips. “It's not every day I meet a human brave enough to wander into my web. What can I do for you?”

 

“I'd like a table for two, please,” you tell her, ignoring the slight ominousness of her statement.

 

“Of course,” she says. “Anywhere you like, dearie. I'll be with you in a moment.”

 

You thank her before looking for a place to sit, settling on a small table by the window. You check the time again. Twelve fifty-four. He'll be here soon enough.

 

Your stomach is a bundle of nervous energy. You fiddle with the sleeves of your jacket while you wait.

 

Muffet comes by with a menu after a few minutes. You thank her again, and tell her that you're waiting on someone to order. “He should be here any minute,” you say. She nods and leaves to tend to her other customers. You check the time. One O-three. Three minutes doesn't mean anything. You wait.

 

Three minutes quickly turns into fifteen. Muffet comes back to ask if you want to order, but you insist that he's probably just running late. You keep waiting.

 

And waiting.

 

...And waiting.

 

 

***

 

When Asriel arrived at work on Monday, he couldn't help hoping that Fuku had taken the day off. That she wouldn't be there, restocking the bar or cleaning tables, and wouldn't be able to ask him questions. So when he opened the door to Grillby's, he also couldn't help the feeling of trepidation that shot through him when he saw her leaning against the bar, clearly waiting for him. She gives him a grin as she sees him enter.

 

Of course. He shouldn't be surprised, he supposes. She would never have missed the opportunity to ask him about his “date.”

 

Even so, that won't stop him from trying to get out of it.

 

“Howdy, Fuku,” he greets her, giving her a nervous smile as he speed walks past her towards the door to the kitchen. Just a few more steps...

 

“Not so fast there, Azzy,” she says playfully. Asriel turns and watches as she pushes off the bar and approaches him, the motion somehow reminding him of a hungry shark. “I think there are a few things we need to talk about.” Her features light up with a devilish smile that makes his SOUL go cold. He hopes she can't smell his fear.

 

“U-uh, well... y-you know, we open in half an hour, and I really need to start cleaning the grill, and... I... um...” He trails off weakly as the lights of her eyes narrow at him. He chuckles nervously.

 

“What happened?” she demands.

 

“What-”

 

“On your lunch date?” she questions dangerously. “You know. The one with _____ yesterday?”

 

Asriel hesitates as he debates lying, but lets out a breath after a moment. The idea doesn't sit right with him. And she'd probably immediately see through him, anyway. “I didn't go.”

 

“Wait, you mean you called it off?” she asks.

 

He braces himself. “Um... Not exactly?”

 

“ _What?_ ” Her green flames flare up, turning gold briefly and sending sparks flying through the air.

 

Asriel cringes internally. He knew she'd be mad. “Look, you forced me into this. I never wanted to go in the first place,” he tries.

 

“I can't _believe_ you! She's been nothing but nice to us, and you stand her up?!” He shrinks under her glare. “Not even a text?!”

 

“I, uh... didn't have her number...” he says meekly.

 

Fuku groans as she runs a hand down her face. “Listen, _Angel_ ,”—Asriel winces at the emphasis—“I know you can be dense sometimes, so let me spell this out for you. That girl moved to town less than three months ago. She's got no family, and—as far as I can tell—no close friends, and she's alone in the only city on the planet where her _species_ is a minority. She wasn't looking to uncover your past, or to dig up your secrets. She probably wasn't even looking to _date_ you. She just wanted to make friends with her fucking neighbor! And you _stood her up!_ ” She spits the last sentence.

 

Asriel looks away guiltily. A long moment passes in silence. “Fuku,” he begins quietly, “you know I can't-”

 

“Can't or won't?”

 

He flinches under her fiery gaze, still unable to meet her eyes. This isn't the first time they've had this conversation. She keeps it up a moment longer, then sighs tiredly, her flames calming and voice softening.

 

“Everyone has their problems, Az. Yours might be more complicated than most, but it's been _four years_. That's a long time to be alone. I'm worried about what it's doing to you.”

 

He doesn't look at her.

 

“I know you have your reasons for keeping your distance, but... Are you really better off like this?”

 

 

***

 

You didn't go to Grillby's today.

 

You keep telling yourself that he probably had a good reason for not showing up. After all, you hadn't given him your number. He could have gotten lost, or maybe there was an emergency, and he wasn't able to contact you. If you had gone to Grillby's, he probably would have been there waiting for you with an explanation.

 

Yeah. Right.

 

You're on your couch with your sketch pad, doodling and trying very hard not to think about goat monsters with weird colors. Your half-eaten bowl of instant noodles is sitting on the coffee table in front of you, having gone cold half an hour ago. The TV is on, but you aren't really paying attention.

 

Maybe you should go check on him. Make sure he's okay. He's on the floor just above you, it wouldn't take very long. And he'd probably apologize, and invite you in for coffee, or...

 

You snap out of your thoughts when you realize you've stopped drawing in favor of trying to recreate his color with your colored pencils.

 

“ _Ugh._ Get out of my head!” you snarl uselessly at the paper.

 

Dropping your pencil with a frustrated sigh, you cover your face with you hands. He ditched you. You know it in your gut. You asked him to lunch, he said he would be there, and he ditched you. You should have seen it coming. He didn't look like he wanted to go when you asked, and Fuku answered for him anyway. You should have just made something up and excused yourself right then and there.

 

But no, you just _had_ to have lunch with Mister Multi-Colored “I Make the Best Fucking Burgers on the Planet” Angel _._ How did you think that would end? You'd only spoken to the guy _one time,_ and you asked him out after pretty much telling him “Oh yeah, I've been watching you from a distance for three weeks.” Way to go, _____. Real smooth.

 

Groaning at yourself, you realize that you'll probably have to stop going to Grillby's for a while. And you'll have to find a way to avoid running into him whenever you check your mail. Or when leaving your apartment in general. You're not sure what you'll do if you see him again any time soon.

 

You move to get up. You need coffee. Or alcohol. You'll decide on the way to the kitchen.

 

_Knock, knock._

 

You glance at the time. Six o'clock. Who's knocking at six o'clock? Isn't this when normal people eat dinner?

 

_Knock, knock._

 

“Coming!” you yell, making your way towards the door.

 

You open it to find a very sheepish looking goat monster waiting in the hall outside.

 

And you want to be pissed. You really do. But...

 

It probably says something about you that your first reaction was to giggle at the thought “sheepish goat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is it.
> 
> With this chapter, we've reached the [end](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We7whQievrQ) of Arc I: Ebott.
> 
> But I got a few things to say before I let you go for now.
> 
> First, thank you all so much for reading this far. I really don't know how else to say that. I've never posted anything like this publicly before, and the idea that some of you are enjoying it is just outstanding to me.
> 
> Second, if this wasn't clear from my notes or from the cliffhanger ending (that I'm really only maybe 40% sorry about), Soulbound is far, _far_ from over. It's just beginning, in fact. The Ebott Arc is easily the shortest of lot I've got planned (Arc II is looking to be more than twenty chapters long), and really exists mostly to establish the setting and some of the major characters. Hence the name.
> 
> Which brings me to my next point; Arc II is where things get rolling. I ended Arc I here because this is right where the setup ends and the _real_ story begins. And I feel like the observant among you probably have some idea of what that means.
> 
> It's right in the tags, after all; this ain't a Sansfic, and he's not the one Red ends up with.
> 
> And I'm not “SheepishGoat” just 'cause I like wordplay.
> 
> So if any of you aren't on board with that, sorry to disappoint, but the best time to jump ship is before it sails, if you catch my drift.
> 
> …
> 
> Okay so maybe it's _partly_ because I like wordplay.
> 
> Anyway. The last thing I wanted to say is that I've enjoyed all of this way more than I thought I would. Being able to get feedback on my work from people who don't know me personally has been amazing, and I can't explain to you how much I adore every comment, Kudo, Bookmark and hit.
> 
> And for that reason, I'm thinking I might not hold myself to my arc-by-arc update plan.
> 
> At least, not entirely. I have a number of chapters I still need to finish in Arc II, some pretty early in the chain of events, so if finishing the whole thing takes too long, I might just post the first half of it by itself.
> 
> Or, you know. I could fold completely and start posting things as I write them. That would result in a _very_ erratic update schedule, though. So maybe not.
> 
> I'll just have to play this by ear, I suppose.
> 
> I'll be frequently checking the comments no matter what, though, and I'll do my best to respond to anyone who's decided to stick around. I'd love to hear what y'all are thinking.
> 
> Well, I think that's everything. Thanks for sitting through these over-long End Notes.
> 
> Until next time, and as always;
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
>    
>  _End of Arc I: Ebott_
> 
> _To be continued in Arc II:_
> 
> _**Angel**_  
> 


End file.
